Don't look twice
by Miss -Aeryn-Parker
Summary: set after reveille...KIBBS! : FINAL CHAPTER: Chapter 18 is up! COMPLETE
1. Pretender

Author: MissAerynParker 

Disclaimer: Don't own, only in dreams… so don't sue! :P

Pairings: KIBBS!! :))

Spoilers: All of season 1…sighs wishing and hoping for Channel 10 to bring on season 2…

Archive: yep! If u email me where!...and please R&R, this is my first NCIS fan fic.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs rushed into the bullpen; with an invisible puff smoke in his trail.

This was a say no-one was going to mess with him.

Tony was at his desk, his attention glued to the glowing computer screen in front of him, utterly unbeknownst to Gibbs' sudden presence.

However, suddenly there was an eerily silent calm as Gibbs noticed a vacant desk across from his.

Kate's desk.

His mind suddenly lurched into a thousand possibilities. Ever since that damned terrorist had taken her away from him all those months ago, he couldn't go without the reassurance that she would be at her desk every morning.

"DiNozzo, where's Kate?" Gibbs asked, with a silent hint of concern.

"Uh... I dunno boss. It's only 8:10, she should be here soon…" The younger agent replied, and flashed his million-dollar grin before shutting off whatever was going to earn him a pink slip if Gibbs ever found out what was formally on the screen.

Gibbs glanced at his watch. Every ticking second made his brow furrow deeper and his eyes dart quicker.

At 8:13am in quickly strode the female agent, without a breath of concern.

Gibbs glanced up from his paper work to see her finally relieve his anxieties.

He was sure that he had read the paper work for the one thousands time, so he grabbed another one that was placed on the corner of his desk. He was slightly confused.

"That wasn't there before…was it?" Gibbs questioned himself, but quickly dismissed it as he assured himself that Agent Morrow had handed it to him before his… cough… distraction.

Gibbs quickly scanned over the file, "Hhmm…a navy lieutenant involved in smuggling…illegal…body found at pier…"

He could faintly hear Tony and Kate's usual banter… "Well, if you knew anything about women Tony, you would know what she meant…" Kate stated.

"Ah…but as every guy knows, women never want the real answer, they just want you to tell them what they want to hear…" Tony gimmicked.

"Tony…women want honest relationships, you have to always tell them how you feel and the tru…"

Though before she had a chance to finish

"Alright, enough of that…" Gibbs stood up from his desk and narrowed his eyes at the two agents. Whilst purposely avoiding the eyes of one in particular.

"Get your gear… we've got a case. DiNozzo, get Ducky. Kate…" Gibbs paused and threw his coffee cup in the trash by her desk.

"…you're with me." He finished and strode out of the bullpen and into the elevator.

Gibbs instantly breathed a sigh of relief as the two sliver doors clammed shut, hopefully in his mind as well so he could keep out one other distraction.

**tbc... **

**a/n: I'm not sure where to go from here... so 1): calling all other KIBBS shippers!! 2) Anyone free to beta? and 3).. I hope to update weekly, ofcourse depending on R&R!! :P**


	2. Craft

disclaimer: same as before... blah :P 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Gibbs was in the front driving with Kate in the passenger seat. Tony and Ducky were following in the truck. Gibbs had called Ducky to fill him in on the case before they left NCIS headquarters so that he could do the same to Tony.

Gibbs had been given notice that their crime scene wasn't staying put and they had to get there fast to survey the scene.

Now, he was in here….with Kate…and some strange unfamiliar feelings that he knows as a superior office shouldn't have were beginning to surface.

Neither of them had spoken to each other and it had been an awkward few minutes as Gibbs sped down the freeway to Maryland Marine Base.

Gibbs cleared his throat, but unfortunately not his mind. But before he could start Kate had already broken the uneasy silence.

"Aah…so Gibbs. What's this case about?" asked Kate.

Keeping his eyes on the road he explained, "A Lt McCuthen was caught yesterday morning at the Maryland Marine base where he was trying to pick-up some smuggled cargo from the Philippines. Though when the shipping container was open there was a dead body."

Kate looked down at the file that was spread over her lap and started to read from the front page.

"A female civilian, supposedly from the Philippines, tried to stow away but it didn't quite work out…"

"But wasn't Lt McCuthen caught there trying to pick her up?" asked Kate.

"No. He admitted to the MPs that he only tried to smuggle cigars and some cheap alcohol. And at present, our body is still a Jane Doe…." Gibbs started. He stole a quick glance at Kate who continued to browse through the open file, before hastily returning his eyes to the road. A good thing because the line of telegraph poles were a little too close for comfort for Kate.

"Whoa… Gibbs, please can we get there without causing another scene??" snapped a little frightened Kate. She shot a glare at Gibbs whose stone cold expression ceased to change.

Gibbs swerved back correctly onto the road and carelessly took a drink from his Starbucks coffee cup. Not breaking a sweat, well only on the outside that is.

Kate sighed; nothing could distract that man. She couldn't help but assume that there was something on his mind.

Kate turned her attention back to typing in her PDA and a few more minutes ticked by before she felt it was safe to ask another question.

"So…Why are we handling the case and not the local office at Quantico?"

Gibbs pulled himself out of his static daydream before replying to Kate's question.

"Because this deals with overseas crimes, here and in the Philippians. Director Morrow said that this case needs our top…investigators."

Kate smiled and closed the file, "I wonder why Tony is coming along?" She smirked, whilst Gibbs tried to contain his by turning to look out the window for some new strangely interesting thing.

**A/n: sorry I'm not so sure about the location of the names (and then also the actual locations) of American bases… so I gave it a guess and short google, but if anyone has the right specs could they please post it in a review or email me! Thanx! :)**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Costa

A/n: Thanx to all the reviewers and all the feedback and suggestions ...and to my a big thankyou to my beta!!..Also this mightbe my lastest one for a bit because ofsome work issues... but it should be allok soon!! :)

Enjoy :)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

QUANTICO MARINE BASE: Monday 1300

Gibbs pulled quickly into the docking station at the marine base and abruptly stopped on the outskirts of the yellow taped police boundary.

Kate was glad that she had her seatbelt on because her PDA flew straight off her lap and into the windscreen.

A little stunned; Kate looked at the usually mellow, occasionally high-strung, senior agent, but he had already slammed the car door and was heading towards a group LEOs standing by an open shipping container.

"Identification" Barked one very prime looking LEO.

Gibbs promptly flipped his NCIS badge with one hand and breezed through and headed inside the shipping container. Kate wasn't so 'lucky' and had to go through and explain to the blank-looking officer.

"NCIS….Naval criminal investigative service…" Kate stated matter-of-factly, slumping one hand on her hip. She had just lost sight of Gibbs entering the container and she knew now that of she missed anything it wouldn't be that easy to catch up.

"Uugh, well…" began the officer. Kate was getting a little annoyed now and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… proceed." He finished and pointed her in the direction of the container.

It was in the middle of summer and as Kate approached the container, there sure wasn't a pretty smell coming from it.

Stacked inside the container, which was about the size of a shoe box, a very large shoebox in that case, were a few dozen or so, ordinary looking brown boxes labeled 'industrial equipment. They piled to the roof of the container and to a few feet from the opening of the container. Kate then noticed a space between some of the boxes and saw Gibbs kneeling over something. She felt a little nervous, from what Gibbs had told her in the ride over and already from the hot air around, she wasn't looking forward to what was in the container.

As Kate began to prepare herself Tony and Ducky arrived and gave her a bit of a start.

"Whoa…WHAT is that??" Tony exclaimed, bringing his hands up to cover his face.

"Here.." Motioned Ducky as he handed both Kate and Tony a surgical mask. "This should make it a bit easier." With that he handed Kate the camera and went over to Gibbs.

Kate decided that she needed some fresh air before surveying the scene when she suddenly noted that Tony had slyly disappeared. She stepped just outside the container where she found Tony and it didn't look like he wanted to get-right-in-there as much as she did.

"Where are you two??" Barked one impatient Gibbs.

Kate signed and looked over her shoulder into the container and then over to Tony.

"Ready?…" She asked, well teased, and found herself looking at a very pale Tony. They both looked at each other and went in.

Their Jane Doe was hidden behind the first couple of stacked boxes. She was partly decomposed and had died in a crouched position with her arms wrapped around legs. Gibbs was collecting evidence from around the scene and Ducky had just finished his preliminary analysis.

Kate began to take photographs and Tony went behind Ducky to begin taking the sketches.

FLASH

"So, Ducky, what can you tell us about our Jane Doe?" asked Gibbs.

FLASH

"Well, she is defiantly from the Oceanic region with this type of bone structure and I'd have to guess but she looks to be between 25 and 35 years of age. The trip from there to here takes about 3 to fours months depending on how many port calls this voyage docked at. However once I get her back to the lab I'll be certain of exactly when she died and quite possibly also her cause of death…poor thing…" Ducky finished, looking over the body one last time before, with the help from an assistant ME, putting her in a body bag.

They had to remove the body and their evidence before the container was moved onto its next port that afternoon.

"Take these back with you when you leave for the lab." Added Gibbs and handed Ducky a few evidence bags filled with what looked like fluorescent glass shards and a sooty-white powder.

Gibbs noticed that Kate was looking a little green, let alone Tony, and the LEOs outside weren't going to stay around forever… "Kate go and round-up the arresting MPs and start a profile on Lt McCuthen..."

He watched as she took one last look of pity for the Jane Doe.

"Damn…not again." He mutters, but he couldn't seem to unlock his eyes before she disappeared out of the crime scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Within temptation

A/N- thanx to all you guys for the reviews and feedback… and sorry for the lateness, but there are always some loose ends to tie up over Chrisse and news years wink he he!! Well, here it is and I also have to congratulate csiphile on her fic "when I'm gone" the part with Kate and her red hair still has me giggling every time I think about it!! lol shameless….bows head… and also…. 

A/N- (Pt2) Christieanne-Anna the 'not again' part is to do with Kate 'relating-to-the-victim-in-an-emotional-attachment-sort-of-thing' as she did in that eppy with Suzzane McNeill (Sp?) Ah, grrr Also, one more point (sorry for the rambleness), but… I saw Terminal Leave just now and…ooohhhh the part when Gibbs…. I was told, smacked Kate on the censored word (well I don't know how PG-13 is PG-13… u know what I mean!!! Lol)…but I also think that it could have been a nudge. But what I defiantly heard was that sultry exit line… "You're learning"…OMG! passes out… ssoooo hot…And the final word… thanx u to my Beta!!! :) Enjoy!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs let out a long sigh. He took one last glance around the crime scene.

"Ducky…pack this up. I want you to get her back to the lab now so we can get some answers." He barked and strode out of the container for some relief. Well, Kate was right for one thing, it wasn't pretty.

Gibbs scanned the area; a few of the LEOs had some weak stomachs and were consoling themselves behind the bushes.

He then spotted Kate talking to the MPs by one of the dock security vehicles.

He strode over and got into the tail ends of the interview. Both MP's came to attention as Gibbs approached and were at ease again when he gave the signal.

"Matthews, Tallis. Tell me what you found. Step by step." Gibbs instructed.

"…the dogs were just going nuts. They kept scratching at the doors of the container. We thought that it might have been drugs or something. So we called the local office for some assistance. From what was actually in there, we would have preferred that it was drugs." Matthews reported, sulkily looking at his feet before taking a breath and looking over to the crime scene.

"Where was Lt McCuthen when you caught him?" continued Gibbs.

"He was behind the container. There is a hidden latch in the 2000 series that has a fail-safe switch to open the front doors. This was when they were used to transport short life produce and not every stock receiver was supplied with a key." Replied Tallis.

Gibbs looked down at his notebook and jotted down some notes.

"Where are you holding the suspect?" Gibbs asked before flipping the notebook closed.

"In the loading office, we have one of our officers keeping an eye on him until you can get him out of our hair..."His voice began to trail off as Gibbs had already started to leave with Kate in tow towards the loading office.

But the ripe officer wasn't finished, "We have to get this container to the stock taker so that they can clean it out and get it on the next shipment." He shouted.

Gibbs just flicked his hand in the air and continued on. He then tapped his phone open and made a call. Kate looked over at him and secretly smiled, that LEO was going to haul some long night duty staking out one particular shipping container… if he didn't, a whole another side of Gibbs would emerge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Kate and Gibbs approached the office door, the guarding LEO handed him a steaming cup of coffee.

Kate just raised an eyebrow…Another Marine?? She smirked and headed inside behind Gibbs.

They had been working together over a year now and had their good-cop/bad-cop routine set. Or… it was just Gibb's bad-cop routine, whatever went. However, it was always better on our home court so Gibbs immediately read Lt McCuthen his rights, in that intimidating-over-the-shoulder way, and proceeded to take him back to NCIS HQ.

A junior officer took Lt McCuthen to the interrogation and Kate and Gibbs met Tony back in the bullpen for an update.

When they arrived Tony was at his desk. Well, at his desk under a dozen or so piles of folders and scattered files.

"What-ya doing there Tony? Re-creating the Great Wall of China?" Began Kate as she organized her PDA for the upcoming interrogation.

"Ha…..Ha. No I'm not." He sarcastically responded, and if anyone could see his face it would be of a dead-blanket expression with both eyebrows raised and a shimmering smile at the end.

"…It's actually the records that our contact at the Philippians officer sent me to identify our Jane Doe. A guy called Karl Mathers, who just killed my afternoon…" He sulked and added, mumbling under his breath, "…..my..hot date tonight as well…"

Kate grinned and sat on the edge of her desk. She suddenly paused and looked up from her PDA to see Gibbs staring at her across from his desk.

"Is there something growing out of my face, Gibbs?" Kate awkwardly broke the connection; she didn't want to make it an obvious point, but rather joke-herself out of that moment.

Suddenly she caught herself daydreaming, those sparkly crystal blue eyes and well-defined features that were… well, like a moth to a flame.

One very hot flame.

Gibbs, who then caught Kate's momentary pause, quickly scrambled at the case notes on his desk and in an all-too-quick and unusually clumsy moment, he stood up from behind his desk and accidentally knocked his tentatively balance mobile from the corner of his desk. This sudden progression of events was unfortunately not able to break Kate from her trance, as she followed the mobile phone to the ground as Gibbs retrieved it.

She landed with a small, but noticeable thud.

It felt that every set of eyes was suddenly glued to her as she sat momentarily stunned, however slumped in a disheveled state against the front of her desk.

Now Tony, who was still buried under, well behind, the case files, jerked his head up to be able to peak over one of the smaller stacks.

"Ha… ha…" He laughed in a couple of projected bursts.

"….ah…Kate…. I knew sitting on the floor was your thing…com'on, come over here and take over. I'm sure it'll suit you much better.."

"Forget it Dinozzo…." Gibbs said, in his most unemotional tone.

With a cup of coffee is one had and his mobile now safely in his pocket, in he skimmed the back of Tony's head with a resounding "thwack."

"Get back to work, Dinozzo… I want a name by the time I get back…" He said and proceeded to head out of the bullpen.

Kate grinned at the interaction… silently glad that the last three minutes weren't included in the conversation.

"Com'on Kate, we've got an interrogation to start" He reminded her just as the lift doors closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- Yes, Ducky and Abby are coming, but in the structure of an actual eppy, I'm only up to the first ad break…. So be set for a long haul!! Lol… Also… a littl-bit of Gibbs POV later!! And btw… as a little homage to home, "mobile" and "lift"!! he he Any questions plz leave in feedback!! Luv ya!! :)


	5. Collide

-

INTERROGATION ROOM 1: _Tuesday _1556

Gibbs and Kate arrived simultaneously at the interrogation room. However as Gibbs had the head start in the lift, Kate took the stairs in a rather speedy dash and only had a few seconds to relieve herself before striding pass the lift to hear it chime and Gibbs to exit.

It was so close in fact that there was nearly one other collision…

"_Whoa… Kate," _Began Gibbs, _"At least the taxpayers aren't paying you to sit on the floor…you're pretty good at sprinting down stairs too!"_ He grinned.

This seemed to relieve the tension from the scene before. However as they both reached the outside of door one, Gibbs stopped Kate from entering by lightly grabbing hold to the upper part of her arm.

Kate stopped with a start and glanced at Gibbs' hand and then up at him. Gibbs quickly muttered, _"Let me do the talking… you profile."_ And headed inside the room, clicking the door shut behind him.

Kate stood there with her feet barely planted on the ground…her breath barely diving in and out of her lungs…Gibbs' touch was still lingering on the light warmth created by his fingers on his skin.

She shook her head quickly, _stop it Kate _she thought. These weren't the type of thoughts that she should have about a co-worker, let alone her boss! Anyway, she wasn't even sure if he, at all, felt the same way, and even since _that _incident, he seemed to become even more distant.

He simply went flying through the bullpen, barking orders and getting himself out into the field. These days it seemed that it was all they ever did, go out into the field; it was like he didn't have a good feeling about being here anymore.

She cleared her throat at that last thought, it was something that she didn't want to be reminded of either… so she quickly shuffled the notes in her arms and opened the door that lead into the observation room that viewed into the interrogation roomed Gibbs had entered only moments ago. Though it seemed much longer for her.

Inside the interrogation Gibbs is standing and leaning over Lt McCuthen, who is sitting, or rather squirming, in his chair as Gibbs whispers something incoherent in his left ear.

Gibbs suddenly then stands up and sets himself down across from the lieutenant so that his back in facing Kate in the observation room. Kate turns up the speaker box next to her and concentrated and studied their conversation.

-

_Inside the interrogation room:_

_-_

Gibbs stared intently at the lieutenant; he knew he was hiding something.

"_So what was so important inside that particular container that you had to get your hands on?" _Gibbs began, and flicked over the manila folder to scan the preliminary report from the two MPs.

Lt McCuthen dared not make eye contact with Gibbs and just stared at his sweaty palms in his lap.

Gibbs was in no mood. _"Look at me Lieutenant!" _an order that echoed throughout the entire floor.

He nervously raised his eyes to see Gibbs' piercing down on him, he conceded and opened his mouth.

"_I….i didn't know anything about this… this…" _He stuttered. _"We've done it every year since we joined the core…"_

"_And what is that Lieutenant? Murder and smuggling illegal goods…?" _Contrived Gibbs.

"_No.. no! Nothing like that!" _He whimpered_, "…every year an acquaintance of ours adds a little extra to one of the containers...all we'd do is get the container number, flip the latch, get it and go. No-one ever got hurt..!"_

Gibbs was now reaching past the point of annoyance, like Tony on a bad day, to a high point usually only reserved for one person in particular…

"_Give me names, Lieutenant…you aren't helping yourself by being cryptic! "_ Gibbs strongly directed. He stood up slightly off his chair and leaned in over the table to skyrocket the tension.

Lt McCuthen paused for a second, not sure if he should give up entirely. However the words, "is it hot in here of is it just me, had new meaning and in no way was it a good one.

"_My roommate Matt Robertson, Lt Robertson…. But I swear I don't know his contact. I just help by collecting the gear…."_

"_Lieutenant…"_

"_Okay… the drugs, marijuana." _He confessed with a blush of guilt spread across his face, and once again lowering his head.

Gibbs eyed him one more time, _"Got a someone you can call?"_

McCuthen once again just mumbled into his lap, _"…had one…now an ex-girlfriend…"_

Gibbs had heard enough, flipping the file closed, he exited the interrogation room and directed straight into the observation room with Kate.

"_What do you think?" _He questioned, closing the door behind him.

"_Well, he defiantly thinks that he did something wrong, but I'm certain that he didn't know anything about the murder or any of the surrounding events. He's only a pawn, Gibbs, we need to bring in this roommate to get some real answers." _Kate lectured, looking from her notes to Gibbs as she spoke.

Gibbs listened silently before heading towards the door. _"I want to see what Abby and Ducky have found first before letting him know that we are onto him…"_

"_I'll setup a surveillance unit then…" _Kate added before the door clicked shut on Gibbs' quick exit.

Gibbs hadn't gone two-meters when an _unusual_ sensation raced along his nerves and as he approached the lift, it had finally struck him.

…._Kate…_he breathed, but as quickly as it had disappeared he 'properly' shunned and dismissed it as the silver doors closed together.

"_I need…I need…coffee…" _he restrained.

Ding

-

ABBY'S LAB: _Tuesday _1613

-

As the clear slide doors _swooshed _open to reveal the entrance to Abby's, blackened-out, Lab along with multiple decibels bouncing off all four walls.

_(Collide's- Wings of Steel)_

Gibbs enters to see Abby with a giant fluro-torch in one hand and also a sing-a-long tune escaping from her mouth.

"_Chasing the ghost… chasing your wings of steel…." _She hums and is suddenly alerted by Gibbs' presence by his shadow that is disturbing her view of the evidence.

He instantly skips the pleasantries, _"What have you got for me Abbs?"_

She looks up and pushes the orange plastic frames to the end of her nose and replies, _"What haven't I got, Watson!" _Whilst holding a definitive stare with her eyebrows furrowed and lips creased…the perfect poker face.

Gibbs smiles and walks over to the bench set-up in the corner of the lab. It is covered with the material evidence from the container ship, along with some personal belongings and clothing from their Jane Doe.

Abby shines the ultra-violet light over a rugged blanket and sealed samples of the cargo that surrounded the body.

They see little flints react to the purple light by shining a dull, but distinctive, yellow reflection.

Gibbs leans of the material, eyeing it closely.

"_What exactly is that? … Some kind of…." _He motions for her to finish the quiz.

"_That…"_ She begins and turns off the purple light and flicks on the ceiling lights, _"…is something highly explosive. A raw material… and when they say a little can go a long way, they really mean it for this lot!" _Answers Abby.

She then walks over to her computer and in a quick couple of clips a magnified image appears on the overhead screen.

Gibbs steps over to stand in viewing distance of the screen, as Abby moves closer to explain the image.

"_Here you can see that what was thought to be rust shards from the usual old-wear-and-tear of the container… are actually crystals..." _Abby pauses and looks at Gibbs…she wants to have some fun and grips her hands together positioning them up in front of her lips to conceal her playful grin.

"_Abby…." _Gibbs warns, he leans forward and rests his palms on the edge of her work desk next to her computer, still eyeing the screen and her.

"_Okay, okay…" _She concedes, _"…now I've only done a preliminary tests…but you are looking at some highly refined explosive _

"_Isn't that like usual TNT power?"_

"_No… no, just a pinch of this baby can blow up a hundred foot radius…with the right ignition"_

"_What sort of ignition?"_ Gibbs snapped, getting a little impatient at these games.

"_Well, there are a few… fire, electricity… your temper." _She cooed, shaking her finger at him, but collapsed her smile knowing that she had to be serious now.

Suddenly from behind them, one of Abby's diagnostic computers started to beep.

Abby breezed across the room and investigated the new.

"_What else have you found?" _Asked Gibbs as he followed her over.

However she didn't reply very quickly… only a stunned-like-gasp hung from her dropped jaw.

"_Well!" _Gibbs whined impatiently.

Abby slowly tuned to him and in an emotionless dead stare said…

TBC………………………………………………………………………………………………

a/n: hahahahaha! evil laugh! i hope u all all enjoyed the longer chapter! lol :P... the more reviews the quicker the update! OOOOooooooOOOH!…..And thanx to my beta, Jenny! **YAYS **for the beginning of season 2 last night! Even though I'd seen it, the McGee/Kate scene is priceless! Lol:Pluv ya :)) xoxo claire


	6. Hungry Lucy

* * *

a/n: thanx beta jenny! You've helped so much!….. this is a short update… just to get off the cliff edge! Lol :P… but I promise for a longer chapter next week! Thanx for all the reviews! gushesI was sohappy/excited when my email kept popping up with"review alert":POOOoooOOO! One more thing…. WHAT IS THAT BLONDE THING DOING WITH GIBBS AND HIS BOAT! face reddening… thanx to pat (jagclips) and the "whatta man" vid (Im totally praising right now!)…..i've seen parts of….THAT… and Tony sprucing up Kate in the bullpen? WHAT IS GOING ON? And why haven't I heard someone rant about this before? Must have been after "chained"… 'cos there was nothing like that before ep 10! Should I been as concerned and fret as I do:P Com'on Kibbs… what's happening:P …………………………………………………………..xoxo luv claire

* * *

_Previously on NCIS…_

"_What else have you found?" Asked Gibbs as he followed her over._

_However she didn't reply very quickly… only a stunned-like-gasp hung from her dropped jaw._

"_Well!" Gibbs whined impatiently._

Abby slowly tuned to him and in an emotionless dead stare said, _"You'd better call Director Morrow…"_

Flashing on the screen was a red and yellow 'danger alert' warning.

With no hesitation Gibbs snatched up the receiver from the nearby phone and dialed Morrows connection.

Slowly and calmly he spoke into the connection, _"This is Gibbs…we've got a possible…" _he paused and turned away from Abby as he whispered the code word,_ "…Orange Alert."_

Abby knew that it was something serious and was annoyed when her hearing range was suddenly cut off by Gibbs' back. She moved to face Gibbs again as he let down the phone back into its cradle. With her eyes widened, a slight grin and arms folded across her chest she eagerly waited some kind of response or clue as to what this was possibly linked to.

But with the look on his face, Abby simply printed a copy and handed to Gibbs as he left her lab.

"_Well…whatever it is, it's uniquely lethal…"_ sighed Abby and looked once more up at the screen.

* * *

AUTOPSY BAY: AKA Ducky's Lab _1633_

Ducky spotted Gibbs as he exited the lift. Kate was also there getting briefed on the results of the autopsy that he had just completed and now had something important to divulge as well. However as Gibbs hastily proceeded directly to the tray where they were discussing the file, Ducky could easily see that Gibbs had something urgent also.

As Gibbs met them at the table, he caught the tail end of their conversation, "…_there's been no movement yet…he's been to the shops…and bar. But no suspicious activity as yet to the docks." _Kate said. Almost in sync Ducky and Kate turned their attention to Gibbs.

With his palms leaning on the autopsy table he looked and Ducky and said, _"You've come up with some unusual results?"_

"_Quite right, Jethro"_ Chimed Ducky and lead him over to the X-ray board with half a dozen scans pinned up with Kate following behind.

Pointing to one in particular Ducky explained, _"In this girl's stomach, you see these small round objects…they are uncut diamonds and one other thing that I will have to get Abby to test before I am certain…"_

However Gibbs already knew, it was the same element that Abby had discovered in her tests.

"…_It's refined explosive powder specifically used for trade and in elite organizations…" _said Gibbs.

Kate looked from Ducky and Gibbs trying to determine what kind of importance this meant for the case.

"_What sort of organizations? One of ours?" _Questioned Kate.

"No…...Alqueda terrorist operations …" He said simply. "Kate, call the surveillance team and tell them to pick up Lt. Matt Robertson. I'll do the interview, you get Tony and go and search their house for any evidence linking them to terrorism."

Kate nodded and went to gather her notes back on the autopsy table as Gibbs headed for the lift.

* * *

a/n: I will update as soon asi can! i've just moved from adelaide to melbourne for uni... so for all aussie readers u know it's an entire state! so hopefully by next week.. we'll be getting to our climax:P..also.. review, review, review! 


	7. Agent Orange

A/n: Thankyou for all the reviews and I wrote this one out right after I posted the last chapter! Hot off the press:P Enjoy!

* * *

THE BULLPEN _1646_

Kate quickly exited from the lift as the automatic doors opened. She soon spotted Tony at his desk mischievously working on his computer. Kate knew something big was up and didn't want to mess around with Tony… however since he was _so _involved in his work, she just couldn't resist to have a peek.

Kate slowed her pace as she passed the infamous 'windows that won't open' and crouched just behind the cubical wall of Tony's desk opposite 'the windows.' She could hear Tony muttering as he read whatever was on his screen as she devised her plan. Hesitating for just a moment, Kate leaped up in an effort to catch Tony in some of his usual misuse of office time. However, her plan did not go as she had thought as McGee got caught in the cross fire… So in the same instant as she implemented her attack McGee had unfortunately stood up after fixing a bug on the ISP connection.

They both received such a shock that McGee tripped on his repair kit…landing in the lap of Tony, whilst Kate went stumbling back into Abby.

"_Whoa girl… where are you flying off to?" _Abby said, slightly taken back by Kate's sudden crash landing into her.

"_I was just trying to see if Tony was getting any work done!"_ She recovered and looked over only to be thankfully relieved that there was something more embarrassing to look at than her.

So with all surrounding attention turned to Tony and McGee, both Kate and Abby now had large, all teeth-bearing, grins.

Kate was the first to speak and said, _"Got that name yet Tony?…"_

"…_or have you found something more attractive to take up your time?" _Abby chimed.

In the most ungracious way two guy could ever untangle themselves… it was purely classic in the case of Tony and McGee… rather Mc-ony? Pushing, shoving, untangling of cords, a few incoherent coughs and murmurs as the two gathered themselves together. Standing side by side they each dared not to look at each other after the humiliating encounter, which ended by McGee stuttering some excuse about returning some equipment back to the lab. However Kate had other ideas.

"_Wait McGee…you have to hear this as well" _Kate said and walked over to her desk to gather some file notes. She was now getting into a serious mode.

She looked over to Tony, _"So do you have the name… or not?" _she questioned, assuming the latter.

"_Ah…Miss of-little-faith" _Tony protested, however glad that the former events were not mentioned, as he ripped a freshly printed document from the printer on his desk. _"…our Jane Doe is defiantly a local from the Philippians, and I've checked with our local contact, Officer Karvan, and her name is confirmed as Kristy Mai…"_ He continued to speak as he read over the printed document, _"…she's 25, with no prior records there or here, we're just waiting for a fax of the next known next of kin from their database." _Tony finished confidently andsat down on the edge of his desk

"_So she could have just been the courier and I would defiantly say that it would have to be someone on this side that had big enough connections and influence to keep this network tight and under wraps."_ Kate thought out loud.

"_It's something big, 'cause Gibbs went all hush-y on some of the results I told him back in my lab." _Abby agreed.

"_I'll call the surveillance team to tell to bring in Lt. Robertson ASAP. We…" _Kate said, indicating to Tony, McGee and herself, _"…are going to search for evidence at his apartment"_

Tony nodded in agreement, however he suddenly paused in amusement,_"Hey Kate.." _he began,_ "I also just got a call from the dock where our shipping container full of evidence is being 'voluntarily' guarded by one Officer Tallis_.._."_

"_Yeah, and…?"_

"_Well… he's been out there for nearly a day now and there have been reports of frostbite." _He paused, thinking for a second, _"…Gibbs got him out there didn't he?" _Tony grinned and continued, _"What did he do? Was he one of those annoying LEOs that try's to suck up all the time?"_

Kate stopped and looked up and thought for a second before answering, _" Well, it actually …came down between you and him. " _Kate smiled, giving him a nudge as she rounded out from behind her desk,_ "So unfortunately you're antics weren't quite up to scratch to win this one out." _She concluded with _just _a hint of sarcasm,

Tony just studied her answer for one confused second before quickly realizing his good fortune and was now obviously being bated by Kate.

He sighed in defeat before one last look over his desk for case notes or information.

Tony paused before looking up again, _"I swore I'd never use maths again to my eighth grade teacher." _

"_Too much hard work for you Tony, huh?" _grinned Kate.

"_It's the numbers…they're too big"_

"_Not like everything else, I see!" _Kate shot.

"_Heeyyy"_ Tony protested looking for the source of her accusation…trying desperately not to think of the obvious.

After a few seconds, Kate relieved his obvious fretting, _"…you're completed paperwork."_ She sighed, shaking her head with a slight grin.

He looked at her in a dead stare, which cut to the usual playful grin, and then gave up and joined her out to the car park with McGee.

COMMUNICATIONS CENTRE _1645_

Gibbs had called Director Morrow again on his mobile as soon as he had left Abby's lab and agreed to meet in the communications center for a private meeting. Also in the possible case of informing, or regretfully, involving other agencies.

Morrow had arrived there earlier and had persuaded all other personal out of the center so that he could be totally sure that their conversation would defiantly remain strictly private. No one but the highest officials in the NCIS organization and the most trusted and senior members were privy to this type of information.

Gibbs walked up to Morrow who was standing by one of the control panels.

"_Is the room secure?" _Gibbs began.

"_Yes. It's been cleared and all recording materials have been disabled..." _Answered Morrow, _"…Now explain what you have found out."_

Gibbs gave him the short version, _"A body was found at a docking port at Quantico with what we thought was part of a simple drug smuggling gone wrong. However, on examination of the body and materials from inside the shipping container, in which the body was found, we found some very unusual trace elements."_

Gibbs eyed Morrow before revealing this part of the investigation, he wasn't very comfortable in the consequences or what this meant to the size of the case, however it had to be dealt with, _"We found refined explosive powder and specifically uncut diamonds, which as you know is used for trade and in the many networks of __Alqaeda terrorist organizations."_

There was silence between them as Morrow contemplated the report from Gibbs. He then said, _"We should keep this orange alert to ourselves, as we don't want to alert too many people about the possibility of a planned attack by __Alqaeda terrorists. We should get someone in undercover just to determine out any definite movement."_

"_Do we have anyone with those sorts of connections?" _Questioned Gibbs.

TBC…..

* * *

A/n: I know !OMG… anyone who knows where this is going… kudos to you! I just had the idea spark after I began to write Morrows reply to Gibbs….! grins I AM GOING TO MAKE THIS SOOOO INTERESTING! The more luvly shipper stuff is coming soon! I just didn't know how complex and all the case file stuff was going to be (and of course I wanted to make it all interesting, not just fluff!) I had thought that the entire story was just going to be 6 parts…. But I will just let it goes where it goes! So enjoy:P 


	8. This boy can't swin

* * *

LT MCCUTHENS APARTMENT: _Monday 1703_

It didn't take the trio long to find Lt. McCuthen's apartment which was located not far from the base. They were all bundled together in the NCIS crime scene truck, with, as usual, Kate in the front with Tony and McGee designated to the back to 'look after the equipment.'

Tony, in his boy-ish mannerism, was driving and stepped by _accident _on the brake a little too late and was rewarded by a loud and heavy thud from the back of the van.

"_You all right there, Probie?" _Tony quipped.

Kate shot him a glare before exiting the van and muttering, _"Dinozzo…" _under her breath.

She walked around the back of the truck to retrieve the gear they needed to do their search. The apartment was a little run down and was part of a block of about 7 or 8 identically built homes. McCuthens was the one closest to the roadside and had a few broken tiles on the roof and the usual wear and tear from years of neglect.

Tony had retrieved the keys from the evidence lockup where the rest of Lt McCuthens on hand possessions were being held.

Just as a precaution they approached the apartment with their weapons drawn, with Kate and McGee taking the front and Tony leaping a few untamed bushy grass spots to cover the back.

Kate and McGee entered via the front door and met Tony in the center and to everyone's relief after checking all cracks and crevasses in the two-bedroom apartment the house was empty. Although it looked like someone had beaten them to the search.

Tables and chairs had been turned upside down with half of the floor boarding leading all the way into the kitchen being ripped up.

"_This doesn't look like the place of someone making millions in a terrorist smuggling network…" _Observed Kate.

"_So he's either really smart or incredibly dumb." _Added Tony, who then flashed Kate a trademark smile before flexing a pair of gloves onto his hands.

"_I'll check the bedrooms…" _Kate initiated

"_I'll start over….here…" _Tony said indicating to the small "kitchenette" part of the room to the right side of the door, _"…does anyone here hear that buzzing sound?" _He added.

"_Ahhh…well, it might be the radiator…" _said McGee and indicated to an old radiator on the opposite side of the room in the sort of lounging area, _"…or a faulty bit in a fridge motor." _He suggested.

Tony just looked over to Kate and mouthed her a _'Right-io' _expression before heading into the 'kitchenette' area. McGee just shrugged and started to sift through some of the overturned belongings of the lieutenant.

Kate headed for the first room that led in from the lounge area. On the walls there were the usual mid-20-something boy fantasy posters, a chest of drawers opposite the door had every one of the six drawers open with all its contents sprawled either on it or on the floor. There was a bed next to the chest of drawers and next to the now reaching the other corner of the room a work desk also similarly scattered with papers and documents. The label on one of the discarded shirts had Lt. McCuthen, so she now knew that she was in the right room. Kate scanned over the floor and then noticed a broken picture frame on the floor next to the bed. She picked it up and looked it over, it was a picture of a stunningly beautiful woman however the photo looked like it had been torn and then stuck back together.

"_Must have been that ex-girlfriend…" _She muttered, _"…how lucky can he be to get her?"_ Kate noted and then turned her attention back to the laptop computer and checked for any recent files.

"_Damn…" _She growled, _"…they must have wiped the hard drive"_ As the screen flashed,

"0 FILES FOUND"

Suddenly from outside the room she heard a yelp from the kitchen…

Simultaneously in the Lounge/kitchen

As Tony entered the kitchen area, nearly all the cupboard doors were either flung open or ripped off! The fridge door had also been left open and had started to leak out water from the freezer and a strange smell from inside the other cooler half. He 'professionally browsed' the area not noticing anything out of the ordinary until…

"_Hey, McGeee…" _He yelled, _"Get over here." _

As McGee came over to see what all the fuss was about, Tony began to unscrew an electrical socket on the wall in-between the kitchen counter and the cupboards fastened to the wall.

"_Hold a light up, will you McGee, com'on," _instructed Tony.

Tony slowly separated the plastic front cover of the socket to affirm his suspicions. The electrical socket was clean and clearly new and was the only one in the entire kitchen with no sign of other appliances other than the fridge. There were no wires connected inside either, rather a small hole with something pushed to the back corner.

They both peered closely at the hole to get a better angle and paused for a second.

"_Hey Probie, get out of my light!" _Snarled Tony. _Nobody _was going to beat him to this prize.

Tony pulled his glove on tight and reached inside the dark hole to retrieve a small solid box. He placed it carefully on the counter and looked at it closely.

"_There are no signals emanating from it…or any trip wires around the edges." _Concluded McGee and he put his equipment to one side to return his attention to what they were going to do.

With two steady hands, one on each corner, Tony easily lifted off the lid to reveal what looked like a miniature dozen set of wire-blocks with springs on the end, about the size of a dried sultana.

"_You ever seen anything like this before, Tony?"_

"_No, the question is whether you know what this is McGee?" _Quizzed Tony, although not at all sure himself.

"_Well.." _McGee began, _"I would guess that they would be some type of_ _sophisticated surveillance system…"_

"…_and how would you figure that?"_

"_You see here…" _McGee indicated, _"These springs on the end are most commonly used as a way to transmit sounds or images to a receiver."_

"_But I thought that you said that they weren't transmitting any signals?"_

"_Well, it would either mean that they are off, or…"_

"_Or what! McGee?"_ Tony interrupted.

"…_they could be so highly discreet that they wouldn't be detectable on the equipment…"_

The two agents suddenly went quite for a few tense moments.

They then looked from the box to each other and then McGee replaced the lid and carefully put it in one of the evidence bags and sealed it. Tony took the bag from McGee and was about to leave and place the evidence securely in the truck when McGee indicated for his attention by means of a pencil hitting the back of his shoulders.

Tony looked less than pleased, as he remained stiffened as he turned around to face the culprit.

However rather than stepping back defensively McGee pointed to something below the kitchen sink.

"_Tony, check this out,"_ he mouthed.

Tony caught on quickly and slinked back inside the kitchen to stand next to the agent.

Simultaneously they bent down and opened completely the twin cupboard doors under the sink. The buzzing sound that they had heard earlier had now revealed itself and in no way was it some faulty part.

_14, 13…_

A quick glance at each other and they knew…

_12, 11…_

"_Aaaahh…..!" _Yelped McGee as he started to scramble for the front door exit.

"_Kate…get out now!" _Screamed Tony as he headed for the bedroom.

_10, 9, 8…_

In-between short gasping bursts Tony got out, _"…under sink….bomb…no time…"_

_7, 6, 5…_

Tony had come in the back way so he knew it was closer, he grabbed Kate by the hand and dragged her out the bedroom, out the open screen door and in one giant leap, over the back steps and out into the street.

_4, 3, 2…_

They were barely 15 meters from the back doorstep when from behind them…

1……!

There was a giant explosion from the house that sent shock waves throughout the entire street. Breaking all the windows in the surrounding apartments with those closest receiving most of the impact. They caught on fire themselves and the apartment right next door had its sidewall almost completely destroyed.

Kate and Tony had dived from the force of the explosion and were covering their heads from any other failing debris from the _former_ apartment. Well, now since 'the apartment' was in bits and pieces all around them, all that was in its former space was just one large fiery hole.

* * *

a/n: Now with all that excitement, do u want more! Huh! Lol :O)! well the next chapters gonna bring it and for all those little ones who _got_ where I was leading with the end of ch6… it's comin' real soon! (sorri Charmed-angel4...:(... but i'll make it up 2 u with some kibbs fluff:)..) Now for the usual… reviews, reviews, reviews..! luv Claire!


	9. Stand my Ground

a/n: thanx to jenny for bete-ing so fast:O)

* * *

AUTOPSY BAY: AKA Ducky's Lab _1801_

Thankfully, they had all been cleared with no serious injury by the ambulance staff back at the scene but Gibbs insisted that Ducky checked them as well just to be sure.

Gibbs had wanted to wait for them–all of them not just Kate he convinced himself, as they got checked over by Ducky in his lab, however he had his own orders to meet Morrow ASAP.

The trio were all a little shaken and were eventually cleared by Ducky with no serious physical injuries, just minor cuts and bruises.

In the unfortunate event of the explosion they had lost all their possible evidence and all of their gear. All… except the possible 'surveillance stash' that Tony had bagged and tagged and had been able to hold onto as they dashed out the back door.

After Ducky had cleared them McGee went to see Abby and Ducky had told Tony and Kate to meet with Gibbs at the evidence check-in bay.

It was a silent ride down to the evidence locker. Neither really wanted to talk about the incident and the amount of dirt, cuts and bruises on each of them clearly showed that both were equally tired, exhausted and in no mood for a badgering from Gibbs about looking after agency equipment.

However as the exited the lift they were immediately greeted by two security agents who quickly and thoroughly, patted them down.

"_Hey!…What is this?" _Exclaimed Kate, a little stunned.

She looked up to see a large rectangular table set up in the center of the room with Director Morrow, Gibbs and another agent seated behind it.

"_It's just a precaution Agent Todd, Agent Dinozzo."_ Answered Director Morrow.

Gibbs eyed both agents, feeling a little weak in the stomach at their conditions. Ducky had told him that they were okay, but it looked much worse. He especially didn't like the look of Kate, her hair was now a bit grimy, with still a couple of stray leaves dug into the back, a few grazes on her cheek where she had roughly landed and a bandaged cut just above her left eyebrow.

Morrow indicated to them to 'take a seat' and both Tony and Kate walked up to the table and sat down on two chairs opposite the three agents. On the table, an equal distance between the two sides was the evidence that Tony and McGee had collected.

"_Now we've brought you in here for a strictly confidential briefing." _Morrow began, _"This is Agent Russell and you know Agent Gibbs. Now, we have reason to believe that there will soon be a planned attack here in the United States. The case you've been working on has found evidence of terrorist trading tools such as uncut diamonds and refined explosive power." _He then pointed to the evidence in the center, _"….These have just been confirmed to be unique surveillance devices frequently used by highly trained Alqaeda operatives." _Morrow took a short pause before continuing; he looked over to Gibbs for an indication to continue to reveal the next stage of the briefing.

"_We have devised a plan that will allow us full access to the network. We will implement a plan to plant a mole in their operations so that the entire network can be dissolved from the inside out."_ Stated Morrow.

"_What agent do you have in mind?" _Questioned Kate.

Before answering, Morrow discreetly looked around before eyeing Gibbs who had suddenly become quiet and an etched stone-like expression had appeared across his face.

"_You've all met him before…"_ Morrow replied and then spoke to one of the security personal by the lift, _"Send him in."_

The room dropped into a screaming silence as the five agents watched the numbers above the lift slowly blink from one down to the next.

Ding

* * *

a/n: I did have the sneaky feeling of leaving it at the ding but that would have been cruel, wouldn't it! so i'll update within 24 hours... if you give some feedback to see if u like where it's going! plz! 


	10. Apple Core

* * *

_Previously on NCIS_

_Ding_

For the two agents who did not know who was to exit those widening silver doors, everything seems to move into a paralysing slow motion.

The person exited the lift and looked up to face the five agents. A face that had been branded into their minds as a terrorist ever since their first encounter.

_Ari…_

He was escorted by the security personal by the lift to the table to be seated on the short edge on the left, closest to Kate. However to her surprise, also being in a slight state of shock, he wore no restraints or shackles, only that cheeky grin.

"_Nice to see you again, Caitlin" _He said smoothly.

Kate inched in her chair closer to Tony on her right. This was totally awkward and coming from a traumatic scene as a near death explosion, she didn't have the courage or the strength to even look in his direction, rather keeping her arms crossed against her chest and glaring and Morrow.

Gibbs answered him for her. _"How's your shoulder, Ari"_ The spite and anger played on his tongue, though it was hidden well with a cover of sarcasm.

He smiled and once again answered in his thick Middle Eastern accent, with a dash of British.

"_Better… thank you for your concern. And Gerald, may I ask?…"_

However Morrow had other ideas, _"Well, that's the pleasantries out of the way. Onto business, shall we?"_ He insisted and in the next moment all six had a manila folder place on the table in front of them labeled, "Operation Caméléon."

"_Now I know it's getting late, so this will only be a short introduction and I want you two…" _Morrow indicated to Kate and Tony, _"…to be cleaned up and rested to finish this tomorrow." _He ordered.

They both nodded in agreement and picked up the operation folder from the table. However, Ari eyed Kate up and down and showed no intention of hiding it; out of the corner of Kate's eye she could see her boss turn uncomfortably in his chair.

Gibbs then shot Ari a 'don't-even-think-about-it' glare and then went back to reading the folder, as Morrow summarised it out loud,_ "Agent Russell is heading up the teams to be setup for surveillance at the docking yards. We are going to let it continue on it's usual route as the container is scheduled for a mandatory 24 hour quarantine lock-up before being sent out again."_

"_That's where we think the pick up was meant to take place?"_ asked Tony.

"_It's the only logical point, as any later, it would be heading off our shores." _

There was a few minutes silence as the agents…and one double agent, scanned the brief.

"_You're going to be in there with diamonds and powder?" _Gibbs suddenly exclaimed.

Ari looked up, grinning, before continuing, _"Yes, I will go in there as the courier and see who meets me. They won't be expecting someone with an American accent and I have the correct ethnicity." _He looked slightly smug as he informed Gibbs of the situation.

"_But won't they be expecting the courier to have not so much testosterone" _Quipped Tony as he tossed the folder back onto the edge of the desk.

"_Well…" _Ari began.

"…_I can answer that," _Morrow interjected, "…_We have just received secure intelligence that no personal details were known about the courier, just an identifying 5-digit number tattooed on the back of their left ankle," _He spread out a couple of photos in front of them with a tattooed ankle with the 5 numbers, _"…and of course they would expect someone from the exporting country to be doing the deal."_

"_How did you come by this and how can you be so sure?"_ Asked Kate.

"_One of our agents over in the Philippines's came across it only hours after the discovery of the body here. This is going to be a joint operation and we need to get all the evidence so that we can get everyone in the network and prevent a disaster."_

Satisfied,Morrow closed his folder and stood up. _"That's the important details, now, you all now this is strictly top secret and can not leave this room."_ Morrow warned, _"I expect you all to be here at 0630 for tomorrows operation."_

With that both he, Agent Russell and Tony exited the room and thankfully Ari was still under guard and was quickly escorted out as well, however not before throwing a one-eyed wink at Kate. She shuddered a little and breathed a sigh of relief at the close of the silver doors that meant he was gone.

Leaving Kate and Gibbs alone.

They both watched as Ari left and their guts were both churning, not liking it at all. Gibbs then turned his attention back to Kate. He knew she was a strong agent, but at this particular moment in time he found that rules could be bent, even his.

Gibbs knew that he had to keep rule 12 but as he walked around the table to where Kate was still sitting he could see that rule 12 was about to be severely tested.

He sat down in Tony's vacant chair so that he could face her. _God, she's so beautiful, _he thought but coughed immediately trying to maintain his composure. This broke Kate from her little stare into space and she suddenly noted how close Gibbs was and that his attention, and _those _eyes, were directly focused on her.

It was a little intimidating, but…something else at the same time.

Gibbs was the first to speak. _"I think you should have a two-week leave…" _Kate reacted instantly, but Gibbs placed his hand over hers that softened her immediately. _"…you've just come from a very traumatic experience and I'm sure that Tony and agent Russell's team will be able to handle things fine."_

However Kate wasn't softened for long, _"You're letting Tony go?"_

"_He's done these type of sting setup operations before and I want everyone to be objective"_

Kate was starting to feel a little defensive now, _"Morrow has involved me in the investigation and I have no problem being apart of it. Which means there are no objectivity issues!"_ She argued chucking the folder on the table.

Kate stood up turning her back to Gibbs and rubbed her fingers across her forehead.

Gibbs was running out of ideas, he knew that she wouldn't back down easy, but he didn't want to tell her the truth either. He walked around to face her again, this time putting his hands on her shoulders. Kate was stubborn and looked him directly in the eyes.

"_Why aren't you letting me be involved in this case, Gibbs? Is it something to do with Ari?"_

She had spoken the 'forbidden' word and she could feel his hands tense of her shoulders. However she remained focused, waiting with no hesitation for an answer.

"_It's for your safety" _Gibbs finally answered, looking into Kate's eyes as passionately as the conversation was heated.

However, it was a bluff, because as soon as it left his lips, he knew that it was the wrong thing to say in that moment.

Kate had heard enough and wriggled her shoulders out of his grip and stormed for the lift, in a rage that had her leave her jacket behind.

Gibbs didn't want to stop her in her flight of anger, so he looked from her jacket to the lift and back again. Pondering what he should do.

"_Rule 12, is starting to bend like a plastic straw." _Gibbs breathed.

* * *

KATES APARTMENT: Monday _2107_

_What a fking bastard _thought Kate as she slammed her apartment door behind her.

_He doesn't want me to be around Ari, that's it _she concluded, _…that was nearly a month ago and I've already seen the mandatory shrink and things are fine…there are no objectivity issues._ She huffed and chucked her keys onto the hallway table before flopping onto the couch.

After a few minutes of punching a lone cushion and cursing under her breath, her emotions took hold of her and tears welled up in her eyes. It was just another usual day on the job; the explosion didn't affect her. Sure, it was going to be 'different' with Ari, but other than that…fine!

"_Fine…!"_Kate repeated to no one is particular.

As Kate lay there, contemplating her thoughts, there suddenly was a knock echoing from the door behind her.

* * *

A/N: So there it is... ! thanx for the feedback! So now that Ari is...here...oh-so complex this is getting! I have to get some time to rearrange the next coming chapters…:P but u all know how powerful reviews are! Lol J What triangle am I going to make this? Hhmmm..:P…. Sorri to all the McGee and Abby ppl too! I will try as much as I can but I will see what I can do! xoxo Claire J 


	11. Complicated

* * *

_Previously on NCIS_

_As Kate lay there, contemplating her thoughts, there suddenly was a knock echoing from the door behind her._

* * *

The room inside Kate's apartment suddenly fell silent. She craned her neck around to look for the source of the noise, trying to make none herself.

Tentatively, she got up off the couch, quickly wiping her eyes, patting her hair down and psyching herself up for _whoever _was at the door. She wasn't really expecting anyone as she was sure that they'd all had gone home for an early night.

As she approached the door to look through the peephole, a voice came from the other side.

"_Kate… it's me. Let me in." _

She knew instantly who it was…Gibbs.

Quite surprised, Kate turned around with her hand covering her mouth and cursed slightly under her breath. She leaned against the door trying to compose herself.

In a 'rip-it-off!' band-aid like motion, Kate whipped open her front door to reveal Gibbs leaning on the doorframe.

The first thing Gibbs noticed was the slight puffiness under Kate's eyes, his heart caught in his throat. Gibbs didn't like to undermine her, but he was doing it for _her._

"_What do you want?" _Kate asked, it came out a little angrier than she intended, but he was playing her and she was in no mood for games.

"_Can I come in first?"_ Gibbs pleaded. Gibbs was a little taken back at her tone, he expected her to be annoyed but this was different,

Kate stood a half concealed behind the door, but relented by directing him inside with her arm pointed at her couch.

Gibbs stepped inside, turning to face Kate as she closed the door. It was dark inside the apartment and Kate brushed past Gibbs to turn on a table lamb before sitting down on the couch.

Her perfume wafted in the air and momentarily paralyzed Gibbs. The very un-boss-like thoughts came back again and he found himself starting to crumble.

"_Well, aren't you going to say something? Sit down and get it over with." _Kate insisted. Whatever it was, she already felt self-conscience about what she must have looked like after that days events let alone now.

Still trying to resist, he walked to the front of the couch, still standing, looking down at her with those piercing blue eyes. Kate's demure tone…melted and she relaxed back into the couch, she couldn't stay angry with him for long. He was being a bit overprotective and it made her…well…curious! Gibbs wasn't exactly the same with Tony and he had been acting strange ever since their second encounter with Ari, and now that he was back it wasn't getting any easier.

Gibbs tried to remain _objective_, but this was one time he had to be truly honest with her so that she would listen to him, _"Kate…" _He began, sitting down on the coffee table and cupping her hands over his, _"…I need you to be off this case."_

Kate tore her hands from Gibbs and crossed them against her chest, _"Why Gibbs? Just tell me why!" _She leaned forward to that they were eye-to-eye, breath in breath, so that they were inches apart. Kate began to sense that their conversation had taken an unusual turn.

Gibbs' mind suddenly drew a blank, there were no more excuses, so he just continued to stare at her, this time without trying to conceal it.

As the seconds passed, Gibbs found that he couldn't stand it any longer…and neither could Kate. Ironically, surprising each other by closing the gap simultaneously.

Their lips pulsed together, feeling as good as each other had imagined. Not breaking for breath for a few minutes, Gibbs ran his fingers through her hair and she pulled him onto the couch next to her.

"_Kate…I don't want you to go…" _Gibbs said between kisses, "…_and I know that I can't change your mind, but will you at least be careful?"_ Kate stopped, now with Gibbs on top looking down at her, she looked back up at him before planting one more passionate kiss, _"Sure…"_

Kate suddenly became aware of tomorrows early events,_ "We…will have to get there early tomorrow." _

Gibbs was trying to hold himself back as much as he could, but he knew that she was right. But was surprised him was what Kate said next, _"Will you stay with me?"_ It was one of many phrases she had longed to say ever since they'd meet on 'Air force one'.

Gibbs gave no hesitation,_ "Sure," _he replied.

Kate lead him to her bed and he pulled the covers up over her and then slid over to the other side and curled his arms around her to which Kate snuggled back in return.

"_Goodnight…" _Gibbs whispered into the back of her head.

"_Goodnight." _She whispered in return, before pulling his arms around her shoulder tighter and both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/n: review, review, review! I finally got there! What u think Charmed-angel4! sobs i don't have yahoo messenger; only msn: hopethat it was what u expected and I actually found it more difficult to write than anything else…as there are no real _scenes _aired like it… yet! grins THANK U BETA JENNY! 


	12. Ice Queen

* * *

a/n: I wanted to name this chapter "ice queen": just fora bit of a fun trivia quiz, in regards to the title. What three things does the chapter title "Ice Queen" pay 'homage' to?) …I know it's difficult but if no-ones got it by the next chapter I'll post a clue for each. (Also im stealing a quote I was reminded of from an mp3 I found which happens to relate to the title aswell… no infringement purposely violated!)…Thanx jenny! And Enjoy:P xxx Claire

* * *

_0539 Tuesday Morning_

Kate was the first to stir; she felt a warm body with a stray arm draped over her. She rolled onto her back as she recounted the night's events…and smiled.

She stared up at the ceiling, with a million thoughts clouding her mind. The operation starting today was going to be difficult, but she was glad to have the support of the silver haired man sleeping next to her. He looked so…content, that Kate didn't want to disturb him.

She then proceeded to carefully untangle herself from the sleeping man's covering arm and wake herself up in the bathroom with a splash of water on her face. However nothing ever got by Gibbs as he was promptly alerted to Kate's absence by his sub-conscience to which he responded by flashing one eye opened to assess the situation.

Gibbs' mind told him to tread carefully as he had been burned before, however his heart melted every second he had Kate in his sights.

Kate returned from the bathroom to see Gibbs sitting up, looking as if he were eagerly awaiting her return. She wanted to say so many things, so many heartfelt and professing things that told him how much he means to her and how much she loves him. However when she began, she even struggled to say,

"_Thank you for being here with me…" _Sitting down on the bed next to him, she locks with his sparkling blue eyes, _"…I want everything to be okay between, us… and to be able to work together professionally on this case."_

Gibbs' face sparks a hint of angered recognition as to whom she was referring, but then relaxes.

Kate isn't finished, taking one deep breath for the step she is about to take,

"…_What about rule 12?"_

Gibbs sighs for a moment and then picks up and cups her hands in his.

"_Rule 12 is the only thing that Tony can properly respect, I know he won't break it. But for the truly right person I would in a heart beat." _

Gibbs releases her hands and leans in to plant a soft kiss on her lips, to which she responds by pulling her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Their lips part, but leaning in close so that their foreheads are touching Gibbs continues,

"_Did you feel my heart beat?" _His smile broadens into a grin and they lay back down on the bed, still with Kate's arms wrapped around his neck and their unbroken eye contact.

Gibbs continued to look over the features of the women that lay beside him when he suddenly said, _"I wish I would have met you when I was a little boy"_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because my whole life, everything that I've ever done or felt up until this moment is wasted because you weren't apart of it."_

Kate was totally speechless, it was a side of Gibbs that she never knew existed and all she could do in response to such a statement was to show her mutual affection. She leaned in a kissed him more passionately that she had ever done with anyone else. Gibbs brought up his hand to brush a stray part of her fringe so that the next moment could be perfect.

He continued in a soft whisper, as a soft tear found its way down Kate's check, _"I love you, Katie."_

"_I love you too…Jethro."_

And there it was…total comfortable silence that had them in sync, one breath, one love.

However promptly shattered by the shrill of the alarm clock and the reality of the days fore coming events. The usual Gibbs returned and the clock was instantly silence with the help of a strong force propelled into the wall.

Kate grinned before reluctantly getting up and getting really for work.

* * *

NCIS HQ: Tuesday _0628_

When they arrived at the bullpen, via separate cars of course, they were surprised to be greeted by Tony. Unusually early, but it was obvious that he had something on his mind and he wanted to get it off his chest.

Kate went in first and sat down at her desk as Gibbs came in with his cup of coffee, which detained him the appropriate amount of minutes. He took another swig of the coffee before placing it down on his desk and sifted through the files Morrow had dropped off for the operation brief that day.

Tony tentatively approached his bosses' desk.

"_What is it Dinozzo?"_

"_Well Boss, it's this thing with Ari…I'm not exactly comfortable with him working on this case with us, after what he did to Gerald and all that… He's a terrorist boss, he should be cuffed and in jail!"_ Protested Tony, raising his voice a little in the process.

"_He's an undercover 'terrorist' and he works for us. I know it's completely screwed up but there's nothing I can do about it but shoot him in the shoulder again when he gets out of line!" _Gibbs said reluctantly.

Gibbs sighs, dropping his head and resting his palms on his desk before continuing,

"_We just have to look at the bigger picture, we don't know what exactly is going on and the director thinks that this is the best way to approach the operation." _Gibbs grits his teeth, it wasn't exactly something he would ever say, but he needed to reassure Tony so that this case could be wrapped up ASAP.

Morrow then swiftly entered the bullpen, closely followed by Ari.

* * *

Tbc…………….. 


	13. Angels

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kate tried not to make eye contact with Ari, but as he entered the center of the bullpen- she decided 'to hell with it- and put on a brave front. She noticed that Gibbs had his usual stern look, however she kept noticing in the corner of her eye some repetitive glances towards her.

It comforted her a little.

Kate and Tony were seated at their appropriate desks, whilst Gibbs went and positioned himself on the corner of Kate's, nearest his own desk.

Agent Russell, Ari and Morrow stood adjacent them, facing the LCD screen. Ari surveyed the room, noting the absence of faces in his direction. He stops on Kate for a few seconds. Kate senses Ari's eyes on her and feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Gibbs notices the interaction immediately and nudges himself to block Kate from Ari's view. Before _anything else _could eventuate Morrow begins the meeting.

"_It's good to see you all here, lets finalize today's operation plan. Agent Russell…" _Prompted Morrow.

Agent Russell picked up the LCD controller and the screen came to life.

"_I have four teams setup, three tactical and one surveillance. The shipping container is scheduled to be released from quarantine at 0830. Mr Haswari will be in place by 0715, then at 0745, when the early morning staff arrive, they can play their parts without possibly becoming compromised."_

They all nodded, looking at the LCD screen as it digitally performed the operation simultaneously.

"_What exactly are you preparing to do when…Mr Haswari…and the container are received by the contact?"_

Morrow indicates to Ari to head the question.

Ari nods and takes the control from Agent Russell. On the screen appears an FBI profile. He explains in his soave distinct accent,

"_I have been fully briefed on the profile of the former messenger and I will be going under the name Ari Mosaad. The messengers job was purely to maintain the security and secrecy of the transfer. They are trained weaponries and will do what they must to protect the goods. Usually they are only in there a day or two at the most, changing at each port stop, however some unfortunate and therefore deadly…delays caused the mishap when it arrived here. I will meet the contact for an exchange before it leaves to be filled and manned with another messenger..."_

Morrow stepped forward to behind Ari's left shoulder and in a low voice whispered something into his ear. Ari nodded and Morrow returned to his spot next to Agent Russell.

"_Ah…yes. Also, once they have made contact, the three tactical teams will take control of the sting and take everybody into custody to also maintain my identity."_

Gibbs subconsciously rubbed the bottom of his chin, looking from the screen to Air; then from Ari to Kate.

His stomach began to churn.

Gibbs secretly hoped the operation would be over quickly so that it could give him a reason to shoot Ari in the other shoulder! For whatever reason, sure the only thing stopping him now was Morrow and the oh-so-annoying-important part he had in the operation.

A rare smile emerged from Gibbs' lips, oblivious to everyone except for Kate. She looked for him time to time just to feel that little more secure.

"_Alright people."_ Morrow began looking around the around the entire room, _"…lets get the ball rolling before we lose anymore time." _He instructed.

"_Tony, assist Russell with the tactical teams. McGee, take an overview of the surveillance from M.T.A.C…" _Gibbs paused, Kate noticed an looked at him expectedly for her duties…

However he continued reluctantly, _"Kate with me to bug and set-up the sting in the shipping container." _Gibbs let out a contented sigh, this was the first step in a _very _long day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive over consisted of Kate in the front with Gibbs, and Ari in the back. From NCIS HQ, it was only a 15 minute drive, however as cliché as it sounds, it felt a lot longer to the three passengers.

Kate could tell that Gibbs was having a hard time dealing with the _situation. _However this wasonly in comparison to how he was last night; to everyone else he was how they would expect; focused, in-control and as-hard-as-nails, especially for this operation.

Ari was reading over the case plan, whilst Kate tried, and was successful, in remaining composed by looking out the window, and once every while glancing over to Gibbs. The only sound present was the rustling and flipping of papers in the back.

After 9.08 minutes, the silence was broken by Ari.

"_You shouldn't feel uncomfortable around me…Fornell and Morrow have explained my situation…" _He paused, looking from one agent to another for some sort of recognition but continued on none-the-less, _"…it was unfortunate that-" _

However Gibbs promptly interrupted him, _"-what was unfortunate was that you are on our side or you'd be 6 feet under a long time ago!"_

Distain quickly stole the air inside the car. However Ari wasn't finished yet.

"_I'm sorry you feel that way," _Ari replied, then turning to Kate, _"I hope that you do not think of it that severely do you, Caitlin?"_

Kate's heart skipped a beat; Gibbs sensed the hesitation and was about to interject when she took the lead,

"_Someone who can injure, maim and kill, without the slightest hesitation has no right justifying it with the support from agency players__Especially…"_ Kate turned around to face him for the final part, _"…when as you say, are on the same side!"_

Ari met her forceful glare and smiled, seemingly non-relentant to Kate's outburst.

"_Are you glad to get that off your chest?"_

Kate eyed him, shaking her head slightly and simply turned around. Thankfully, before anymore uncomfortable silences, their car entered through the gates of the docking yard.

_0659: Docking Yard (Quarantine Bay)_

Ari had changed from the usual "Agent Suit" - some more tacky than others!- into the appropriate clothes of a stowaway-illegal-goods-protector: old jeans and a t-shirt.

One tactical team was already setup outside the closest exit to the pick-up point, for the worst-case scenario. The two others were positioned in and around the quarantine area and at and along the path to the pick-up point. Tony was suited up in a bulletproof vest and was already on point.

Kate and Gibbs were busy inside the container, planting listening devices in the rim; the door hinge, under various stock boxes and…one body fitted one on Ari.

"_Testing…1,2.3. You hear me McGee?" _Tested Gibbs as he spoke into one of the black bugs.

_M.T.A.C Surveillance Room_

McGee stood standing across the large screen and spoke into the headset microphone,

"_Loud and clear, Boss." _Confirmed McGee.

_Quarantine Check-in Yard_

Gibbs' earpiece relayed the positive transmission. He adjusted the earpiece in his right ear and then looked over the spots of the 5 well-hidden bugs to make sure they were going to stay that way. Satisfied, he indicated to Kate they were ready to vacate and hook-up one last wire.

Tbc….

… I know it sucks to stop here… but directions anyone? I want to get it right and not rush through it! Help/suggestions plz?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Arrrgghh! OMG… im getting there and at this point I am dedicating my description of "the sting" to a lovely aussie drama; "Stingers". (Unfortunately cut because of stingy channel 9… damns them) Thanks for the feedback on "Jet Star Sux" and yers… I do now doubt Magda Subanskis (sp?) endorsement of the airline …sobs and she was on Farscape too! And a last bit…some clues for the "Ice Queen" reference: #1: A song title, #2: Episode title, #3 character nickname from a tv series (from which the quote was from in the last chapter!)

YAYS LW- u got the character nickname! Miss Parker.. my absolutely fav show/idol… constantly swapping 1st & 2nd with NCIS of course!

A/N: (PT 2) I just saw "caught on tape" (my _lovely sister _didn't forward my mail from Adelaide…for a MONTH… and I finally got the next 5! screams excitedly I watched them straight this afternoon, all five, grins…in "caught on tape" when Tony boasts to Kate that he can smell Gibbs from a mile away… and then he's directly behind him! LMAO! And the one-standout kibbs part… in "Blackwater" when Kate's getting ready for her date and Gibbs is leaving for the elevator and he says "You looked better before." Awwwss!  review me:P xxx Claire


	14. Le Tigre

A/N: Just something to consider…something that all Kibbs know… 

Authentic Reveille script Exert:

(Teaser: Gibbs' nightmare of Kate in a body bag.)

"ON GIBBS

Sensing he has stumbled onto his _bete noire, _his HEARTBEAT QUICKENS. He would like to turn and leave…but can't. He is impelled by his own curiosity to the body bag.

DUCKY

His eyes seem to warn Gibbs not to open it. Not to look.

…

(Scene 59)

_FLASHBACK:_

_Gibbs' nightmare: Kate dead. Ari smiling."_

AH ha! Could we say that Gibbs' Bete Noire is Kate dead? Losing Kate! Losing her to the hands of Ari at least.. but nnoooo! It wasn't Ducky.. or Tony.. or Abby! It was Kate! And that proves that it NCIS is totally Kibbs! takes breathe now on with the story:)

* * *

Ari and Agent Russell met Kate and Gibbs just outside the shipping container. Kate with bug in hand, approached Ari.

"_We need to have one more listening device to record the conversations between you and the contact." _Kate explained, _"-just to pick up any loose whispers…"_

"_Okay" _Ari replied, as he removed his shirt and smirked in one jealous direction in particular/

Kate quickly, and securely, attached the wire around Ari's toned, lightly shaded torso. She was so close…again- to the man she couldn't stab.

However as she connected the device, sudden flashes appeared across her mind back to when Ari held them hostage in the Autopsy bay.

The encounter only lasted a mere 15 seconds, but once Kate promptly finished she released a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

She stepped back inconspicuously to stand next to Gibbs as Agent Russell briefed them with an update.

"_All teams are in position and are ready for the operation to commence. We have less than 30 minutes until the quarantine staff arrive. Is everything all in place at this end?"_

Kate glanced fromthe container to Gibbs. Who, without a seconds thought, replied, _"Yes, we're ready to vacate."_

Turning to Ari he continued, _"-and you'd better make sure that this operation pans out or you'll be leaving here on a stretcher-"_

Gibbs then turned and headed towards the exit of the quarantine bay with Kate close behind.

"_-And I don't mean in an Ambulance!"_

Ari simply laughed it off and put his shirt back on, carefully making sure the wire was well concealed.

_

* * *

_

_0746_

They waited patiently as the staff of approximately 25 civilian employees droned in to begin another day's work.

Kate and Gibbs positioned themselves along side one of the tactical teams scatted outside the quarantine bay, ready to begin their pursuit once the container was released. Eventually meeting up with Tony to intercept the contact at the collection point.

Suddenly McGee spoke into Gibbs' ear, _"Boss, the containers being loaded for transport. ETA 7 minutes before it leaves the warehouse."_

"_Alight lets get going." _Gibbs ordered. He signaled to the other officers by raising his arm over his head.

Kate, Gibbs and Agent Russell discreetly got into an operation designed military vehicle and met Tony just outside the loading bay on the outskirts of the port. They stood concealed by the towering shadow of another loading bay opposite the collection bay where the container was heading.

"_ETA…2 minutes" _Reported McGee.

Tony handed Gibbs a pair of binoculars. Through them he saw a truck in the distance, slowly coming towards them with the tag _HR642_ printed on the container; their trap was being set.

"_There's been no ominous stop-offs or signs of anything suspicious. Overnight surveillance reported a clean sweep." _Tony relayed. Crouching around the corner, below Gibbs, he eyed the action.

The truck parked next to the collection bay and the driver got out, leaving the engine running and went inside the office. He came out a few minutes later and proceeded to move the truck.

Gibbs removed the binoculars from his eyes and handed them to Kate.

Speaking to McGee through the microphone he asked, _"Is there any movement inside, McGee?"_

"_Nothing yet, Boss" _He replied. Then adding, _"Just some wise-cracking."_

But Gibbs had already stopped paying attention to the blaring earpiece in a slight huff of frustration.

"_Are you sure they're going to show today?" _Gibbs asked Kate impatiently.

Kate lowered the binoculars and shot him a hardened look, _"Gibbs, this is the only time they have before it leaves…this is it."_

Just like a cliché in a movie of coincidences, a lone car pulled up outside the gate of the collection bay. A figure got out on the passenger side, however the driver did not hang around and sped away turning down the closest street.

"_Did anyone get that license plate?"_ Gibbs barked, thrusting the binoculars back onto his eyes.

There were a few positive acknowledgments over the radio band before Gibbs turned his attention back on the target. Everything was moving very quickly; the figure had briskly walked to the office of the collection bay and had disappeared inside.

"_Who has eyes on the target?"_ Gibbs pressed.

"_One on target." _

"_Two on target."_

A couple of minutes later the figure exited the office and headed into the collection bay. In a number of earpieces the report was affirmed.

"_Confirmed. Target is on its way to pick up"_

Gibbs looked around the corner that concealed their presence.

"_Alright, everyone begin to move in on the target, and-"_Gibbs paused looking around the collection bay entrance, _"-maintain a discreet and concealed position" _He stressed.

Gibbs switched the frequency on his earpiece so that the wires inside were relayed into his earpiece.

Slowly and cautiously, like a line of ants, one after the other, they surrounded the collection bay.

_

* * *

_

_Simultaneously inside the collection bay_

Ari was having a difficult time standing straight as the container swayed between transports. However he knew that he had reached the collection bay when the truck finally came to a halt and he felt the engine turn off completely.

It wasn't long before he heard two sets of footsteps and muffled voices come towards the entrance of the container. Ari approached the door cautiously, barely breathing as he heard one set of footsteps fade into the distance.

This was it.

Ari positioned himself into one of the many shadow-y corners of the container as streaks of light found their way inside. Revealing Ari to the figure as they opened one of the doors fully.

_

* * *

__Outside the collection bay_

Gibbs motioned for the officers behind him, including Kate, to pause as he listened in on the events in the container relayed to his earpiece.

_

* * *

__Inside the container_

She was dressed in normal civilian clothing, sneakers, jeans, shirt and a long jacket appropriate for the 22-degree weather.

"_Do you have all the goods in prime condition?" _She asked, stepping inside, with a large empty duffel bag in hand.

"_Customs was a breeze…silly Americans. They didn't even search thoroughly, they're all safe."_

"_Get them out here, so that we can do business."_

Ari nodded, picking up several medium size boxes and loaded them next to the woman as she stacked them inside the large duffel bag.

"_There are a lot of powerful people apart of this…so don't get caught and use your freedom well." _She advised.

When she had packed a majority of the boxes, Ari spoke up.

"_Now don't go spending all those at once!"_

_

* * *

__Outside the Collection bay_

"_Now don't go spending all those at once!"_ Buzzed into Gibbs' ear.

That was the code line, which meant that Ari and the contact had made the transfer.

They were ready to intercept.

In a blur of screams and strongly voiced officers that echoed throughout the bay, they entered.

"_On the ground now!"_

"_Hands above your head!_

"_Now!"_

"_Face down! Face down!"_

The woman turned to locate the commotion behind her, seriously contemplating an escape. Even trying a vain attempt.

She dropped the duffel bag and whipped out a smith & Wesson 9mm, dodging outside and around the container to get into the drivers seat of the truck.

Agents, with loaded weapons, began to surround the truck as the engine roared to life. Gibbs saw the situation was beginning to get dangerous as the trucks' tyres screeched against the concrete flooring.

"_Shoot out the tyres!" _Gibbs yelled.

Simultaneous rounds of gunfire blasted around the truck and the hissing of air sounded as six out of the eight tyres deflated. However it did not halt the complete movement or the woman's determination.

The truck, still with it's container doors flapping open with Ari inside, thrust into reverse stopping at nothing as it headed towards the open bay doors. Officers dodged out of its way covering their ears from the piercing scraping noise made from the rim of the trucks wheels crashing against the concrete.

"_Close the bay doors!" _Ordered Kate.

The chain holding the doors open was released and the large steel doors, steadily, began to close in from either side.

However the truck showed no signs of relenting and even though there was no slither of hope that the truck would possible escape through…she was going to give it a go anyway.

Gibbs was running towards the truck to intercept but he soon saw the imminent collision. He instantly stopped to look for Kate, then to find some safe cover. Gibbs spotted her a couple of meters away sprinting towards her, pulling her down and shielding her as the truck collided.

The truck was going nowhere, it had dislodged the shipping container on the back and the right side bay door had been violently unhinged and was now lying part way on the back of the truck. The shipping container no longer had doors the front part had been crushed by the weight of the bay door.

Numerous members of the three tactical teams advanced on the driver of the truck with their guns raised. Screaming the same orders of surrender as before.

Gibbs pushed himself off the cold concrete floor, aiding Kate in the process. They were both uninjured. Gibbs surveyed the damaged, looking for Tony in the process, quickly locating him with two other officers at the back of the severely damaged truck.

Suddenly two gunshots were heard causing both Kate and Gibbs to duck.

The woman started screaming obscenities as she was wrestled to the ground and her firearm kick away. Three officers held her down as she was patted down for other concealed weapons.

A small ankle gun, thin sharp pocketknife and two more clips for her Smith & Wesson.

As a small troop of officers lead the suspect to a secure transport van. Kate, Gibbs and Tony met and 'strolled' over to the truck to assess the damage to it and the surrounding area.

"_OoooooOO….the director is not going to be happy with this- expense." _Laughed Tony, turning to both Gibbs and Kate who were looking over the disheveled truck, who was then treated with a grin from Gibbs.

A thought sparked and Gibbs walked up to the 'good side' of the container and smacked his hand twice on the cold steel.

"_Have a good ride?"_

After a few, not really _tense_ moments from any of the three agents, a familiar voice sounded, _"A joy, but nothing beats a motorcycle." _

Ari appeared from the only remaining corner of the half crushed container

"_Like a damn cockroach." _Muttered Tony as he slammed his fist into his hand. He then turned to follow Gibbs and Kate out of the collection bay as the half closed left door was dragged back to reveal an exit.

* * *

Tbc…

A/N: THANKU for all of the reviews! It really helped me to get going! And Prinnie, I can make u a copy of the Stingers finale if u want? (I find having the episode shows so much more than one of my rambled explanations!) lol! Also when I wrote "22 degrees" that's Australian weather… so warm but with a chilly breeze. :P … I realised when writing it that that might mean ice cold, freezing snow in some places!

(I also learned that MTAC Multiple Threat Alert Centre… Who knew it stood for that...I thought it was assessment. Lol!)

OOooooOOO! And yers as many of u have gotten: #2: Episode title is one of the pilots when NCIS is introduced in JAG! Congrats! And JW got #3: In the series, The Pretender, a character named Miss Parker is nicknamed the 'Ice Queen'. Anyone wanna try for #1, the song title from which band? For which I'm a massive fan!

Thanku to my beta Jenny for her beta-ing and support! And….review me:) xxx Claire


	15. theredsunband

A/N: This is one of the quickest updates I've done (that's just cos im swamped with work and next week doesn't look like ill have anytime them!  )Prinne, email me from my profile and we'll sort something out! I'm coming back home to Adelaide from Melbourne on the 15th April weekend (my 18th…..finally, bday!) Thanku's for the reviews:)… for #3: the answer is the band "Within Temptation" who had a song called 'Ice Queen' as a single from their album 'Mother Earth'! Congrts Sky27! ...Well! That's it just a short rant today! Lol! Thanx beta-Jenny+ Review me :P xxx claire

* * *

Kate, Gibbs, Tony and McGee stood on the other side of the glass of the interrogation room, studying their suspect who had to have restraints so that she would stay put! It was closing in on an hour and she was yet to speak a word since being taken into custody, other than the usual slander and abuse.

Kate stared intently at the suspect; she had this- unusual… gut feeling that she recognized the suspect from somewhere. It was on the tip of her tongue and now it was starting to annoy her.

"_Do you think she's ready, boss?" _Asked Tony, breaking their silent observation.

Gibbs turned to the tech guy and indicated to him to turn on the recording equipment. This one was going to be tough to break, but she hadn't met Gibbs.

The trio watched as Gibbs smoothly entered the interrogation room.

The woman barely raised a glance, her hands handcuffed to the back of her chair.

Gibbs- now in his usual cold demure- sat down opposite the suspect with his back to the mirror screen. Also on the table were a couple of evidence bags.

"_Would you like to tell me your name?"_

There was suddenly a 'thwack' sound made against the mirror glass, Gibbs ignored it by strongly clearing his throat and confidently continuing.

"_Well, that doesn't matter really… I don't really need it except to name the file I'll be handing over to the FBI."_

The woman looked Gibbs directly in the eye, matching his interrogation tactic.

"_I don't have to tell you anything."_

Gibbs chuckled inwardly; he'd begun to break her,_ "You know, a maximum security prison isn't a pretty place for a woman. Anyone for that matter, in fact every other day an inmate just-"._ Gibbs pauses and lowers his voice to a whisper, _"-disappears."_

Stage 2: Threat and Intimidation

"_You are facing serious charges and no 'higher power' is going to help you out. You won't even be able to see the sky to pray where you're heading."_

Gibbs opens a bag labeled "Jane Doe Evidence", pulling out a well-folded piece of paper. On it was a list of 20 lines of text in two columns. On one side there was what seemed to be initials of names and on the other a sequence of numbers.

Stage 3: Evidence explanation by reaction

"_What does this mean?"_ Gibbs prodded, pushing the paper flat on the table and in her view.

The woman didn't even take a glance, she knew exactly what it was and wasn't going to give anything away. Gibbs recognized this immediately. It meant that whatever- or who ever- she was working for was going to be revealed once the meaning to the information on the paper was discovered.

Gibbs had gotten all he needed to know. He was now going to let her wait- hopefully let her paranoia take over.

Gibbs gathered the two evidence bags and left the interrogation room.

* * *

_Inside the Viewing Room_

Tony spoke up as soon as Gibbs left the room, _"I think I've seen her somewhere before."_

"_Should I catalogue your magazines for referencing, Tony?" _Quipped McGee as he approached the mirror screen so that he could eye to suspect more closely.

Tony asserted his agent status, again, by attempting to thwack the back of McGee's head, however since this was becoming a usual occurrence McGee had recently learned to duck.

_THWACK! _Went Tony's hand against the mirror screen.

All three agents stepped back in horror and…fright!

However they were all quite relieved when Gibbs continued on with the interrogation. A few minutes they watched as Gibbs picked up the evidence bags on the table and exited the room.

The trio quickly scurried for position- with the best towards the back of the room. Kate unfortunately became the sacrificial lamb thanks to a simultaneous back and shoulder push to the front by Tony and McGee.

A split second later Gibbs entered the room with a 'who-dared-to-disrupt-my-interrogation' glare…but instantly softened.

_Are those two catching on? Damn those two are getting smart… _Gibbs thought.

He decided to ignore it- for now.

"_McGee…Tony- get onto records, search every database there is and find a name for this suspect!"_

"_Com'on Kate, we're going to see Abby."_

The two…boys… breathed a sigh of relief and then dashed out of the room behind Kate as she followed Gibbs down to Abby's lab.

* * *

_Abby's Lab_:Tuesday _1021_

_(Hungry Lucy's- Journey)_

"_Gibbs!-" _Exclaimed Abby as she spun around in her chair at her work station by the door, _"I know what triggered_ _the explosion that made Lt Mc Cutheans place deeper than the Grand Canyon!"_

Gibbs leaned over her desk, unfolding the bit of paper and dropping it on her keyboard, however not stopping with their playful conversation.

"_And?"_

"_And…"_ Abby imitated, reproducing that same poker face, _"- the explosion was triggered by the door handle opening which mean that it was meant for Lt. McCuthen or Lt. Robertson. You guys just got in the way." _She indicated to Kate.

"_Lucky us" _Kate smiled sarcastically crossing her arms against her chest.

"_It was a triggered by a set of laser sensors, like the one used for home security, however instead of calling the cops this one ignited a timed 60 second bomb."_ Abby explained as she brought up picture on her screen of the 'alleged' sensors.

"_A bit of over kill?" _Gibbs suggested.

"_They were just making sure that they were well inside the apartment first." _Kate concluded.

Suddenly the thoughts of her visit to the apartment triggered something.

_FLASHBACK _

_The label on one of the discarded shirts had Lt. McCuthen, so she now knew that she was in the right room. Kate scanned over the floor and then noticed a broken picture frame on the floor next to the bed. She picked it up and looked it over, it was a picture of a stunningly beautiful woman however the photo looked like it had been torn and then stuck back together. _

"_Must have been that ex-girlfriend…" She muttered, "…how lucky can he be to get her?" Kate noted and then turned her attention back to the laptop computer and checked for any recent files._

Kate stood silently still, no able to move a muscle as she assessed the information.

"_Gibbs, Gibbs… I know who our suspect is!"_

tbc…………….


	16. Razor Sharp

a/n: Sorri for the long delay between chapters... hopefully it wansn't too long a wait and i made this one xtra long! also i have gotten "to it" and there are only 4/5 chapters to go! Enjoy and as always: i live on feedback:) xxx claire

* * *

Both Abby and Gibbs turned to Kate, eagerly waiting for her to continue.

The two pieces of the puzzle finally linked together and a satisfied glee spread across Kate's face. However Gibbs wasn't that patient for the few seconds after Kate's announcement.

"_What do you know Kate!" _

"_The suspect… she's…she's Lt McCuthens girlfriend… or ex- as he referred…" _Kate said, looking from Abby to Gibbs, for some type of recognition.

Gibbs smiled…GIBBS SMILED!

"_Well, that would explain why she had part of their unit uniform and passes. Go, bring in Lt Robertson, McCuthens roommate. I want to have a chat." _He said, walking past the stunned Kate.

Kate and Abby looked at each other, both exchanging a 'What the…?' expression.

"_Good work, Ka…" _The rest of the sentence was cutoff by the sliding doors swishing closed behind Gibbs as he left.

There was a moment of silence, as the CD player happened to be in the process of changing tracks. They listened to the array of computers hum around them.

"_I think he likes you!"_ Abby suddenly concluded.

"_Oh, please!"_ Kate grumbled, giving a disparaged look, trying not to give anything away!

"_No, seriously… I've been there for one amazing feat when he said 'please'! I'd never thought there'd be another one in my lifetime!" _Abby continued.

"_And you girl… were the cause of both of them!"_

Kate crossed her arms against her chest, contemplating Abby's suggestion in the most subtle way she could.

"_He's probably low on caffeine… by the way " _Kate quickly relishing an opportunity to change the subject, _"…I owe you a 'Big Gulp', what flavor today?"_

Abby studied Kate closely, deciding to move on.

"_The regular and jumbo size, thanks!" _Abby said turning back to the piece of paper Gibbs had dropped her earlier, _"…I'll get…back to…work on these hinky numbers… okay!"_

Kate gladly took the hint, _"Okay, see you later, and thanks Abs."_

Abby turned her attention from the paper to Kate as she left, _"I'm not wrong Kate!…like DNA doesn't lie!" _She smiled and went back to work.

_

* * *

_

_The Bullpen: _Tuesday 1114

* * *

Little beads of stressed sweat were both forming on the foreheads of Tony and McGee.

They had found nothing, nada and zip!

On the edge of their seats waiting for a break-through, all eyes were on Kate as she came stepped off the elevator.

"_Kate, Kate, come here!"_ Tony begged, he had nothing and needed someone to share the blame.

Kate gave him the 'i'm-not-a-dog-to-be-called' look, and went over behind her desk. She sat down and unlocked her draw to retrieve her Sig Saure.

Tony saw he was being ignored and made the short trip to the front of Kate's desk.

"_Kate, you gotta help, McGee's can't find anything on our psycho suspect."_

"_Well, that's not my problem! …and do to you really have to add the word 'psycho'?" _She stated matter-of-factly.

"_Kate…" _Tony began, _"…did you SEE what she did to the pick-up bay merely hours ago!" _Tony argued in a state of self-contained shock.

Kate rolled her eyes and ignored him and turned to McGee.

"_McGee, do you want to come with me to pick up Lt Robertson?" _Kate asked, standing up and holstering her Sig Sauer on her belt.

"_Hey, what am I supposed to do!" _Tony protested, looking from one agent to another for sympathy._ "…This psycho doesn't have a record, and doesn't seem to exist in any government system!"_

Kate frowned at his type of 'language' again, but McGee was the one to 'help him out.'

"_Ah…Tony, try going through some independent records, like contacting the Philippian office. I've been on for...oh" _McGee twists his wrist to look at his watch, "_…an hour an a half, they should take you off hold any time soon!" _

Tony shoots McGee a deadpan expression, but there's nothing Tony can do and McGee walks quickly to catch up with Kate as she exits the bullpen.

* * *

_Interrogation Room #2_: Tuesday 1254

* * *

"_What do you know about her?"_ Gibbs questioned Lt Robertson whilst holding a picture of their 'psycho' suspect.

Lt Robertson was nothing like her, he was ready to talk even before Kate and McGee escorted him back to NCIS HQ.

"_That's Johnny's, Lt McCuthens, ex-girlfriend…"_

"_What's her name?" _Gibbs said, getting straight to the point.

"_She said her name was Antoinette, I don't know her last name. I don't think Johnny did either!" _Robertson grinned nervously; quickly disappearing at Gibbs continued the interrogation.

"_Where'd you meet?" _Gibbs interrupted.

"_At a bar…just over a year ago now."_ Lt Robertson looked from the picture and then to Gibbs once more, _"…yeah, she was way into him, I couldn't understand it! Usually girls like that don't come on that strong to guys like us..."_

"_What do you mean strong?"_

"_Well, at first it was 'getting to know you' chit-chat then she'd either come over or call everyday to ask him about his day and stuff. It was really weird." _Recalled Robertson.

"_Do you remember anything specific that she would always ask?" _Probed Gibbs.

"_About his day…what he did at work on the base and things. She seemed to be really interested. I don't think Johnny cared what they talked about, as long as she was interested he would spill his guts!"_

Lt Robertson started to subconsciously rub his hands inside one another looking at the screen behind and the scarce objects on the table for some sort of distraction from the tense pause.

Then he added, _"She would also have this European like accent sometimes when she got angry, I remember it sounded like Russian…"_

"_Why'd you guess that?"_

"…_Oh! Only 'cos my grandparents come from there and I grew up speaking a little."_ Answered Robertson earnestly, a little bit of anticipation coming through in his answer. It wasn't 'guilty' fear rather 'authority figure' fear.

Gibbs refreshed the information in his mind and leant back into his chair, his gut told him that he was telling the truth.

* * *

_The Bullpen:_ Tuesday 1449

* * *

"_So this Antoinette sourced out these two lieutenants so that she could learn about the base. Then she used both Lieutenants as pawns where they thought they were getting cheap alcohol and cigarettes when in-fact she was getting Alqaeda diamond currency and highly illegal explosive chemicals…what a multi-tasker."_ Summarized Tony, trying to get his head around it. They were all seated around Kate's desk, eating their take-out and briefing each other on the case update.

"_She was very clever Tony. If the messenger Kristy Mai hadn't died, this would have still been going on."_ Kate pointed out, taking another bite of her to-fu wrap.

Most of the other NCIS agents had already gone home and their desks were empty. Nearly all of the ceiling lights were off and only their desk lamps were keeping things visible.

"_To make it all go to plan, there had to be someone on the inside to make sure it went smoothly and that the wrong people didn't interfere. She was setup there specifically to be a link in the chain of the Alqaeda network. The information and clearance passes she 'gets' from the lieutenants allows her to go on the base without having to sign in as a civilian. "_ Added McGee.

"_Civilians have to have a full security check before they are issued with their passes." _Said Kate.

"_But what I don't get is that, the Lieutenants are both guys, how could she get away with one of their passes?"_ Tony asked, looking puzzled.

"_It isn't like the Pentagon Tony, this is different. There are a lot of people working on the docks. On the pass there's no photo; only their class, serial number, division and name…"_Kate explained.

"_Which would mean it would be written Lt. J. McCuthen and could easily be Lt Jane Mc Cuthen."_ Solved McGee.

They thought over the conversation; whilst Tony wrestling with a prawn on chopsticks, failing (again).

"_Sorry… I'm out of forks." _Shrugged Kate.

"_So…" _Kate continued, _"…we need to find a full name for our suspect. Gibbs has gotten her fingerprints and dropped them by Abby… that may take awhile depending on our luck! _

_Right now, we need to link her back to her supplier, find the money trail." _

Kate started to sift through the folder of evidence scattered throughout her desk.

"_Here…" _Kate said pulling out a photocopy of the piece of paper with its list of 20 lines of text in two columns.

Kate studied it slightly before handing it to Tony for a proper look. On one side there was what seemed to be initials of names and on the other a sequence of numbers.

"_It looks like gibberish to me!" _Tony stated, further handing the photocopy to McGee.

McGee is not so quick to hand the photocopy back around, he pauses mid chew of his take-out as the photocopy engulfs his full attention.

"_I think I recognize the sequence of these numbers… they look like… like…"_

"_Spit it out McGee" _Quips Tony, just as he loses control of the prawn and it infamouslyflicks out of the box and onto the floor.

In the background there is a familiar Ding from the elevator as it reaches their floor and Abby, who has a distinct caffeine-perky expression, makes her way into the bullpen. However it is not entirely a 'happy' look. She stops by the wall of Kate's cubicle to hone-in on the conversation before interrupting.

But she can't wait, she…has…news!

"_Sorry, guys you have to hear this!"_ Abby says, almost clapping her hands together and interrupts McGee.

"_I have a full name for our 'psycho' suspect…!" _Abby began. Everyone's full and undivided attention switches from McGee to her in an instant.

"_Ha, told you she was 'psycho'!" _Tagged Tony, before resuming his concentrated silence.

Abby pauses, looking around the room for all eye contact and resumes, _"Her full name is Antoinette Shevloski…"_

"_How were you able to track her down, she's not on ANY government database…" _Protested Tony, who got in before either Kate or McGee.

"_I was getting to that, Tony… patience grasshopper…."_

"_Abby!" _Both Kate and McGee insisted.

"_Alright! Antoinette Shevloski is from the Ukraine, quite close to where Lt Robertson guessed her accent. It's only slight and she speaks with an American accent really well…."_

All three sets of eyes flicker with impatient insistence to get her back on track.

"…_so, I called in a favor and was given short term access to the Ukraine government records system and with her fingerprints I was able to track down her original passport after a couple more big favors, and bribes."_ Abby explained, moving her hands in motion with her speech.

"_So how come she's here and not in our system?"_ Asked Tony.

Abby just shrugged, _"If you find out how she got in and who helped her, you'll find out!" _

Kate stands up and raises her hand to high-five Abby and is rewarded with a 'SLAP' and smile!

"_But that's not all!" _Abby grinned.

"_What?" _They all chimed simultaneously.

There is another familiar Ding from the elevator as Gibbs makes his entrance.

"_What's on the paper, Abby?" _

"_I was just getting to that, Gibbs."_

Abby turns to the plasma screen and with the remote control, opens it up to show a scan of the document.

"_In column A, the initials stand for names and in column B the sequence and quantity is similar to those of…"_

"_Bank accounts! I knew it!" _Exclaimed McGee.

The four turn to McGee and then back to Abby for the rest of the puzzle.

"_McGee, don't ruin it!" _Abby then grinned, _"…but I bet you didn't get this part." _

She clicks a button on the plasma controller to switch the screen to zoom-in on the list of 20 initials in column A.

Her mood then softens, a lot…something serious is going to be revealed.

"_I searched for what these initials all have in common, like a group of officers in a division or a memberships in a community organization…whatever…I found a match, and… it's not good."_

Gibbs looks up from his desk; his full attention on what Abby is going to say next.

"_Who are they Abby?"_

"_The twenty initials match… and I mean even one of them correspond to…" _A pained expression streaks across her face, _"…high-ranking officials in American government organizations…"_

There is a shocked silence, Abby explains further, _"Anything that you could ever think of with 3 or more single letter representations, especially with the word 'intelligence', is on it." _

She continues on in the uncomfortable silence, _"SECNAV, JAG, NSA , CIA, FBI…NCIS"_

"_We get the picture Abby!" _Barked Gibbs.

"_Sorry…" _Abby puts down the remote and steps away from the plasma screen to stand over with Kate, whilst the other four stare disconnected at the plasma screen.

* * *

Tbc………… 


	17. I see the Angels, i'll lead them to your...

A/N: Thanx so much to my beta Jenny! I couldn't have gotten through this mammoth first NCIS fic without her…and u know that littl' part u suggested?… I LUVED it...:P……(sobs)... I've planned it out and so there is only going to be two chapters to go:(… Hope you guys enjoyed the ride and that the finale... (screams): DON'T SPOIL THE DEATH SCENE I WANT TO GET MY VCDS FIRST:P …Enjoy...review me with any thoughts/ideas… likes? I like my bits of humour/references… it keeps us sane (but I've heard a couple of people on the NCIS board are getting "straight jackets" 'cos they've delved into 'psychotic' over the last 2 weeks of waiting!)…(sighs)….plz not kate/gibbs/abby. xxx claire

* * *

_M.T.A.C Surveillance Room: _Tuesday 1824

* * *

Gibbs entered the M.T.A.C followed discreetly by Kate and Tony. 

"_Put the Director on the center feed."_ Gibbs ordered to the Tech seated at an array of screens and computer monitors.

"_Yes, Sir." _

On the screen in the center of the room, the image of Director Morrow seated in his office behind his desk, flicked on.

"_What is it Agent Gibbs?"_ Morrow said clasping his hands on the table.

Kate and Tony stood behind Gibbs in the shadows by the computer Tech, watching with anticipation.

"_What do you know about Antoinette Shevloski?"_ Gibbs bluntly inquired.

Gibbs looks for some sort of reaction.

Recognition.

"_Nothing comes to mind…who is she?"_

His gut senses some subtle covering and decides to push further.

"_That's the name of our suspect that we arrested from the sting. She doesn't have a record here."_

"_Has she told you anything?"_

"_No, not yet. But we know she's from the Ukraine and seems to be the contact here for Alqueda…" _Gibbs pauses for a second and then continues, _"Are you aware of Alqueda activity here in the States?"_

"_Nothing currently pertinent." _Morrow replied, slightly clearing his throat.

Gibbs senses that Morrow is stonewalling and it is making him uncomfortably suspicious. He decides to probe with one more question.

"_Do these numbers mean anything to you?"_

Gibbs pulls out a piece of paper and reads, _"034674 dash 19328047."_

"_No…" _Morrow pauses, gaining his composure, _"…what are they Agent Gibbs?"_

"_That's what we're trying to find out."_

"_Keep me updated."_ Morrow promptly replies as the plasma cuts to the snow channel.

There was an eerie silence, but Kate and Tony instantly followed Gibb's lead as he headed towards the exit of M.T.A.C. When they got to the door to exit the M.T.A.C, Gibbs spoke up.

"_What is it, Dinozzo?"_

"_It looks like the_ _explosives and diamonds were used to pay high-ranking officials in the top 20 American government organizations."_

Gibbs sighs and stops to face him.

"_We don't know that yet."_

Kate spoke up, _"Let's just check out the authenticity of the numbers and get some background on the origin of the accounts. See if they're really connected."_

Tony sighed, "_I don't want to be right."_

* * *

_The Bullpen:_ Tuesday 1852

* * *

"_There are no registered addresses to where she might live. Not even the fake name she gave to _

_Lt McCuthen and Lt Robertson."_ Tony reported as he stretched back into his chair.

Gibbs looked up from his desk,_ "We might need to let Antoinette Shevloski go and see where her base of operations are."_

Kate got up from behind her desk and lent on the front, _"Maybe the answers are on her computer somewhere. She couldn't pull this off on her own. I hate to admit it but we could be on our own for this one."_

Gibbs stood and walked to the center,_ "Tony, find a way to discreetly find the origin of those bank accounts. I want a full legit check and if there's any way to discredit them."_

Tony looked down at the pile of papers in front of him for the hundredth time, sighing with disappointment, _"I'm sorry boss but it looks legit. I even checked down to where the accounts were open and they all match where the officials opened their own accounts."_

Gibbs lent over Tony's desk to eye the documents, part curiosity, part usual-Gibbs-intimidation,

"_Anything odd about them…at all?"_

"_I was just getting to that…they were linked to their main accounts, but they were not under their names."_

Suddenly from the other side of the room, two suit-men enter from the elevator.

"_Agent Gibbs?" _Asked one of the men in trim and tailored suits.

"_Yes, and you are?"_

"_Special Agent Harrison and Special Agent Westwood."_ Said Harrison as they both held up their CIA identification badges.

"_We're here with orders from Fornell to seize and take over the investigation into the Shevloski case. It's a federal matter now and director Morrow said that you'd be happy to oblige with the transfer."_

Gibbs stole a glance from Tony to Kate. They knew what to do.

"_Agent…Harrison…" _Tony began, getting up from behind his desk and walking over to the two special agents.

"_The files are down in the lockup… there's not much but it was going to be kept with the evidence as we followed up leads."_

Agents Harrison and Westwood grinned in appreciation.

Kate watched as Tony lead the Agents over and into the lift and as soon as they had disappeared she went over to Gibb's desk.

"_There's nothing down in lock-up…" _She said quickly, with her voice lowered for precaution.

"_They don't know that!" _Gibbs discreetly replied.

He looked over to the lift again and then replied, _"Collect all the information you have and meet me in the parking lot in 5 minutes. I don't know how long Tony can procrastinate for this CIA drones."_

"_Sure. But I wouldn't underestimate Tony…!" _Kate quickly replied before running back to her desk and hurriedly collected all the pieces of information they had collected like the actual evidence that _hadn't_ been put in the lock-up.

* * *

_NCIS ISSUE SEDAN: _Tuesday 1904

* * *

Gibbs, in his usual speedy-car-driving-madness, sped out of the NCIS parking. Both said nothing, allowing the new and _dangerous _issues to circle in their minds, before Gibbs got things into motion. 

"_We've got the track down their head, track him back through their money trail." _He began, looking over to Kate to begin the tactical discussion.

"_How are we going to do that?"_

"_We have to assume that everyone is compromised. We could have let director Morrow in on too much already." _

They both uncomfortably mused over the possibility of their _own _organization being part of the terrorist network.

Suddenly a grim thought crossed Kate's mind, _"I hate to say it but we could use Ari against them. Feed misleading information through him to the CIA…and onto the others."_

However Gibbs quickly pointed, _"He's their mole…he could be in on it too."_

Gibbs then turned his head back to the road. He continued, obviously discomforted,_ "We can't trust anyone."_

They traveled a couple more kilometers before something else struck Gibbs.

Gibbs turned his attention from the road for a second and veered off sharply and stopped with skidding brakes. As the dust whirled past their side windows, Gibbs turned to Kate; _"I don't want you around when this goes down. It's going to be very dangerous."_

"_There's nothing to worry about. We'll just have to do things…discreetly. So we don't alert anyone or raise suspicions."_

"_I guess that means Tony's out!" _Joked Kate, crossing her arms across her chest before continuing, _"We'll have to set-up somewhere out of the office." _

"_Well, my place is as good as any and besides it's a good starting point. I've got to make a few calls."_

Kate smiled at his suggestion; an unspoken agreement had formed between them. She turned back and relaxed back into her seat.

* * *

_Gibb's House: _Tuesday 1941

* * *

They settled quickly into their 'base of operations…aka Gibb's basement. 

Gibbs stood against the hull of his boat with his coffee mug in one hand and a stern aggression, only soothed by one person in particular.

"_You know Gibbs, I thinks it's a good plan to let Antoinette Shevloski go."_

"_Why'd you say that?"_

"_She hasn't said a word and has stonewalled everyone. In reality we have nothing to hold her on…Like Tony said, we'd find out more if we could get her computer or personal belongings."_

Gibbs didn't immediately reply, he just kept his gaze set on Kate as she sipped on her coffee. She noticed quickly, something in the _coffee _was keeping her alert. She pushed off from his workbench and went over to the side of the boat and lent on an adjacent hull strip.

"_What?"_

The conversation was suddenly thrown off track.

"_Thinking…"_

"…'_bout what?"_ Kate took another sip.

"_You."_

"I didn't think you'd resort to these measures, Agent Gibbs." Teased Kate.

"What?" Gibbs asked, his face the picture of innocence.

Kate gestured to her drink. "Is this how you always treat a girl?"

Gibbs, using his favourite intimidation technique, leaned towards her, " Never, Caitlin," he paused for effect. "It's usually the other way round!"

Kate burst out laughing.

They locked eyes for a short moment before each realising the lack of air between them was becoming…humid.

At that moment…Gibbs mobile phone starts ringing.

He flips the phone up in a slight agitated annoyance, _"Yea!" _Barked Gibbs.

_INTERCUT WITH NCIS HQ: _The Bullpen

"_Ugghh… hi boss." _Tony spoke, unaware of his interruption timing, _"Those two CIA coats were pretty peeved when they left, had them for almost an hour before the tall one started catching on…I think it's a new record boss…_

_Gibb's House:_

"_Dinozzo!"_

_NCIS HQ: _The Bullpen

"_Right, Boss…where are you guys?"_

_Gibb's House:_

Gibbs glances back at Kate before pinching the top of his nose, _"We're at my place. See you in 15."_

_NCIS HQ:_ The Bullpen

(Disconnection Dial Tone) _"…Bye!" _Tony slams down the receiver, flicking his over worked desk light and heads towards the elevator.

Tony arrived _16 _minutes later and the two could hear him approach by the bounce and skid down the plank-like steps.

"_You're late."_ A voice came from the other end of the basement.

"_What can you do?" _Tony shrugged coming around to the other side of the boat with Kate and Gibbs were 'sitting'.

"_So…" _Tony began, noticeably eying the _position _the other two were in, _"What plan have you two come up with?"_

"_We want to use…Ari as part of the investigation into the other connections Antoinette Shevloski has here…We just need more independent information on her."_

"_Well, she's coming on her 24 hour custody period, we could release her early and 'say' there was lack of evidence…"_ Tony began.

"…_and her next step logical would to discreetly contact her operations leader. That's the guy we want!"_ Kate added.

"_Call it in Dinozzo. Let's get going." _Gibbs confirmed and briskly tackled the plank-like steps…two at a time!

* * *

Tbc… 

A/N: i finished this chapter on monday before _the _ep aired... so this is my after ep rant: SOME LUVLY PERSON SENT ME AN EMAIL WITH THE _SUBJECT HEADING: '_----s death'... so now i know... thanx _sssoooo much...:(..._ So as you can see im NOT going to spoiler it for everyone else... (cries)...(hands 'round box of tissues)... im going to have to make a tribute vid...WATCH THIS SPACE!... so many emotions... i don't think i can write anymore..now that it's post-"Twilight"... sorri.. i might have to take a break for a while...:(... xxx claire


	18. What there always was and will be

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Surveillance Vehicle #1 outside Froggies Bar:_ Tuesday 2231

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Antoinette Shevloski was officially released…34 minutes ago. What are we doing here!"_

Both Kate and Gibbs rolled their heads back to the familiar whine in the back seat. Tony's plans had been disrupted and once again he was not happy and needed to let everybody else know.

Gibbs and Kate then looked to one another, silently arguing with which one of them would inform their beloved colleague of the finer details. As usual, it was the one with the most patience.

"_There was a call placed to her voicemail while she was in custody from this bar. It was a cheap pre-paid one but we were still able to trace the number given some 'borrowed' satellite time."_

"_Is that even legal, boss? Privacy and all?"_

"_Oo, anything's 'legal' when it comes to the USA hunting down terrorists."_

"_The Directors taking the heat for this one." _Kate translated.

Suddenly Gibbs's pager flashed:

SUS 4BLOC

Kate leaned over to investigate the noise.

"_What is it, Gibbs?"_

Gibbs looked up and replied, _"She's been spotted around this four block area, probably casing the area for us." _

Tony, now bored with the details (besides how long can you expect him to sit in one place?), leaned over and began eyeing outside the car window to the street adjacent to where they were parked.

However Gibbs wasn't finished just yet.

"_That's why we're keeping a low profile…Tony." _Growled Gibbs. Tony ducked his head low into his chest. Avoiding an angry gaze from Gibbs.

They all waited silently for the next draining few minutes as no one else wanted to mention their other…counterpart but suddenly that familiar figure dressed in a large black overcoat was spotted by all three heading inside _"Froggies Bar"_ from the alleyway next to the bar.

Gibbs spoke up, breaking the unspoken tension.

"_The Director was able to convince Ari to go in there…didn't seem to mind though. Actually, it seemed as though he was going to suggest the idea himself!"_ Grumbled Gibbs.

"_He…"_Kate began_"…just has to explain that he was released at the same. Ari is the only one that we know she had been in connection with to the smuggling. He just needs some more time to get some information out of her…"_

"…_and in the mean time, we can see who else turns up." _ Gibbs finished. Looking over to Kate, sharing a secret glance.

Tony's eyes were beginning to glaze over. With one last effort he glanced back over to the bar and took some amusement in the decoration of "_Froggies Bar",_ the dancing frog in a top hat. He then sighed back into his seat and spoke up, _"So… once she's inside, we'll follow her in and catch her and her contact all at once…"_

However he suddenly paused and contemplated the plan, _"But what if she recognises him and flips out again? How do you know it won't end up like last time?"_

The mood in the sedan instantly deteriorated.

"_We don't… that's why we're coming in fully prepared…with a dozen or so back-up teams."_ Gibbs replied and then added, _"…to make sure no-one gets hurt…"_

Kate smiled inwardly, softening any fears she had about the operation.

Gibbs glanced at his wristwatch,_ "We go in five."_

Kate opened the glove compartment and handed each of the agents their firearm. Then each went through the routine and finished by concealing the weapons in the holster.

"_Tony you go in first. Secure the area and then Kate and I'll enter. Let's go."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Froggies Bar:_ Tuesday 2311

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_What is Ari doing?" _Whispered Tony as they entered the bar, _"He's standing out like Abby in a Supré store!"_

Gibbs inconspicuously eyed Ari at the bar. He was shaggily dressed with black pants, shoes and shirts and a cigarette in-between two fingers. It was a stark contrast to the majority of white-collar-after-work patrons seated around the place.

Gibbs had to make some changes and watched as Ari headed towards the Mens. He waited just around the corner and caught Ari by the arm as he walked past.

"_What do you think you aredoing!" _Growled Gibbs, as he pinned Ari in a small passageway further round.

"_I'm …undercover…Agent Gibbs…remember" _Ari looks around the corner towards Antoinette making sure that she didn't see their interaction. _"She's just arrived and I was checking for …"_ He paused, looking for words, _"…I have to get back before she sees that something is gone awry and she's out of here forever. Let me do my…_ _job… Agent Gibbs…" _Ari reported and briskly twisted out of Gibbs' grasp before anyone else took notice of their heated interaction.

Gibbs watched as Ari approached the booth where Antoinette Shevloski was seated. She looked like she could bolt any second.

Ari smoothly sat down next to Antoinette, so that they were side by side with their backs turned to Gibbs.

Meanwhile Kate had come around the other side of the bar, silently guarding their suspects closest escape.

The bar door.

Only a dozen seconds eclipsed between Ari and Antoinette, however Antoinette seemed to immediately excuse herself from the table and head towards the exit. Kate instinctively blocked her path, knowing for sure that if Antoinette went through that door they would never see her again…

However, everything changed in a matter of seconds and the unfortunate part in the scenario was that Antoinette would get out… one way or another…

"_Get BACK!" _Antoinette screamed, digging a sharpened blade closer to the tendons in Kate's throat than they would have liked.

Gibbs and Tony looked at each other only for an instant in stunned horror. The re-enforcement teams were quick to surround the aggressor and her hostage. More than a dozen law enforced weapons aimed at the two.

Meanwhile as the bar became deserted leaving only the officers, Ari began to slowly lift himself from the booth, carefully avoiding attracting any unwarranted attention. However Gibbs would not let this…one… get away so easily. He caught Ari by the shoulder, swung him around, twisting his arm around his back and dug his 9mm deep into his back.

He was in charge.

However Gibbs's gut wallowed in fear and trepidation as he approached Antoinette and Kate.

Part of Kate was cursing herself for…again…becoming the hapless victim. Antoinette had one of her arms twisted around her back and she purposely shallowed her breathing to avoid causing the blade to brush closer against her throat.

Kate looked over to Gibbs, he had Ari is a similar position and was heading towards them.

"_Get back! Agent Gibbs, I swear I'll do it!" _Threatened Antoinette and she pursed the blade closer to Kate's throat.

Gibbs had no idea what he was doing, she would know by now that Ari was an agent, he took a couple more inches before coming up with, _"We'll trade… why don't you take this agent instead?"_

"_Agent…" _Antoinette drew a brief confused look across her face, loosing her composure momentarily.

But this was enough and Kate stepped back into Antoinette and used her free hand to knock the knife out of Antoinette's grasp. Her secret service training then kicked in and Kate flipped Antoinette over her right shoulder. The re-enforcement teams then swooped in and handcuffed Antoinette before she could retaliate.

However she was still resistant as before…

"_You bastard! Haswari…" _She hollered, _"…We had a deal!"_

She then turned to Gibbs and the other Agents, _"He's behind it all…don't listen to anything he says he's only there for himself…" _She said, kicking and screaming as she was lead out of the now deserted bar.

Attention was shifted onto Ari, however he seemed to disregard it…_"Caitlin I'm so glad you're alright…" _Ari said smoothly, looking to Gibbs for a 'deserved' release and…apology?

"_But you went undercover as Ari Mosaad…" _Recalled Kate, looking from Gibbs to Ari and back again.

"_You bastard…."_Cursed Gibbs taking aim at Ari and without hesitation…pulled the trigger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Bullpen: _Wednesday 0541

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the _eventful _operation, the team regrouped in the bullpen after being given the all clear from their usual ME. However there were some other events that they would have rather forgotten.

It was certainly one they wouldn't forget…but someone had to set the story straight.

"_So… Ari was manipulating them from the inside. He covertly used access via the CIA, with some of his own 'expertise', so that he could launder money through the 'officials' accounts. He set up the directors as a decoy to make it look as legit as possible. No-one would suspect them because the public trusts them."_ Said Kate

"_He played along during the sting so he could logically shift the blame. He probably tried to get the list from Antoinette Shevloski when she was arrested but didn't count on how desperate she'd be on not getting arrested." _Joked Tony.

They all paused for a second to reminisce the events at the collection bay. A shiver went up Kate's spine. She thought that coming to NCIS that her life would be _less eventful _but it just multiplied instead! However another part of her life was improving enormously. She smiled and looked around the room. However Tony still didn't seem relaxed.

"_But where do the smuggled diamonds come in?" _He asked.

"_Ari brought in the diamonds and explosives using his undercover Alqueda identity so that he could get them to the states and then use his CIA connections to launder the money through their bank accounts so that the money trail would lead to them." _Gibbs explained, coming out from around his desk to sit around with the other two agents.

"_It was a good plan…but where'd the diamonds and refined explosives have gone?" _Tony continued, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar that he had just found in his desk draws. Dusty and all. There was a certain "eeewww" expression and pause from Kate before she replied.

"_They…they would have been passed onto US suppliers. Now we know what we're looking for, it'd be simple to tag down within a couple of weeks."_

"_How much did he get in the end?" _Tony asked, taking another bite.

"_The records show…about nearly 20 million US." _Growled Gibbs, snatching the bar from Tony's grasp before he could take another bite and throwing it direct in the waste paper basket behind Tony's desk.

"_Nice shot boss, I never figured you for basketball man…"_

Gibbs stood up, returning his chair behind his desk, _"I don't, I find it easier with rubbish. You got anywhere to be Dinozzo, or should I try for a 3-pointer?"_

Tony didn't need it repeated and he snatched up his coat and thankfully resisted the temptation to retrieve his stolen snack, _"Night boss… night Kate."_

Gibbs flicked off his desk light and strolled over to Kate who had done the same and looked ready to leave also.

But something stopped her. She knew Gibbs had acted on impulse, only the second time ever, she noted (and one of them was not work related…) Kate knew she had to say something, even if he acted like he didn't need it.

"_Gibbs, you had to do what you had to do…we'll get through the hearing… he was dirty and he was going to get away with it…"_

"_I know by there are always consequences…"_

Kate sighed knowing that he was right. But sometimes it was _worth the risk_, it was heavy-handed but here the end justified the means.

"_Let's go home… we'll sort it out tomorrow. We need to get some sleep."_

Gibbs took Kate in his arms, looked down into her eyes and smiled.

"_Okay… some things are worth the risk."_

Well…that's it… over 22,000 words…many, many chapters and through all the ups and downs of "the" season that no kibbs person will EVER forget. I hope you all liked my ending and yers it was planned like that BEFORE the ep so there's no payback…xept Gibbs killing Ari…yes, that was payback.

Kibb-ish things in this issue: Finishing each other's sentences.

Aussie reference: _Supré, _sighs it was either that or "…sticking out like a sore thumb." And btw Abby needs at least one reference! 

That was fic number 1…hope there's many more to come…but who knows….KIBBS FOR EVER! Im going to get into the 2005 NCIS fic award nominees fics… im such an undercover blonde and think that there is ONLY don't shun me ..plz! I need to catch up:P

But to help with the healing:

http/ 


End file.
